wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Era Ponownego Rozkwitu
Era Ponownego Rozkwitu, znana też pod nazwą Ery Wielkiej Stabilizacji obejmuje wydarzenia dziejące się głównie na terenie Imperium Człowieka w czasach od połowy 41 tysiąclecia do czasów obecnych 42 tysiąclecia. W skład tych wydarzeń wchodzą między innymi ważne reformy życia cywilnego i sił militarnych Imperium, ważne bitwy, wojny i krucjaty prowadzone w tamtych czasach. Reformy dotyczące sił militarnych i życia cywilnego W 41 Millenium jest najgorszym okresem w dziejach ludzkości. Imperium prowadzi wojny na wszystkich frontach i traci coraz więcej planet z roku na rok, a na wielu pozostałych Imperialnych światach czuć zepsucie, biedę i nadchodzącą wojnę domową na skalę Herezji Horusa. Lordowie Terry od dawna wiedzą, że sytuacja jest tragiczna, lecz dopiero w połowie 41 tysiąclecia wdrażają w siły militarne i życie publiczne wiele reform oraz poważnych zmian, aby zapobiec upadku Imperium i wymarcia rasy ludzkiej. 451.41M Na wielu Światach-Kuźniach od kilkudziesięciu lat rozprzestrzenia się potajemne, ugrupowanie zarządzane przez zbuntowanego kapłana maszyny Varla Angsoc o nazwie ,,Zjednoczony Front Technologiczny''. Dąży on do rozwinięcia technologii w Imperium, zanim zapadnie się ono w kompletnym zacofaniu technologicznym. W tym samym roku Varl wznieca rebelię na takich światach kuźniach jak: Agripinaa, Esteban VII, Graia, Lucius, Metalica i Ryza. ZFT w bardzo szybkim tempie zyskuje poparcie wśród obywateli kuźni, rozpoczynając na kuźniach wojnę domową, jaką wszechświat nie widział. W czasie trwania rebelii, większość przemysłu i działalności wszystkich zaatakowanych kuźni zostaje zatrzymana lub mocno ograniczona, co powoduje spore problemy na planetach, które jak dotąd się z nich zaopatrywały. 454.41M Na większości kuźniach objętych rebelią, ZFT przejął prawie całkowitą kontrolę. Mimo to Nie wygląda na to aby konflikt się jeszcze zakończył, każdego tygodnia miliony ludzi ginie w apokaliptycznej wojnie domowej. Skala rebelii jest tak duża, że Imperium nie umie nad nią zapanować siłą. 456.41M Trwające 5 lat mordy kończą się po otrzymaniu poparcia dla rebelii od najwyższego magosa, stojącego na czele Marsa oraz od większości Lordów Terry, obawiających się rozprzestrzenienia rebelii na całe Imperium. Od tamtego czasu, rola Ordo Reduktor traci na tak dużym znaczeniu, a Varl obala magosa kuźni Esteban VII, samemu zajmując jego miejsce. Decyzja podjęta przez Lordów Terry oraz Marsjańskiego Magosa, jest jednym z bezpośrednich czynników, dzięki którym Imperium po 5,000 lat stagnacji, ruszyło na przód w dziedzinie technologii i nauki. 486.41M Adeptus Mechanicus wdraża szereg poprawek mających usprawnić działanie wszelkiego rodzaju broni strzelającej amunicją bolterową, od Bolterów używanych przez Marines i Komisarzy, poprzez boltery umieszczone w wieżyczkach aż po te zamontowane na najróżniejszych pojazdach w Imperium. -500.41M Używanie Gwardzistów jako mięsa armatniego zostaje zakazane dla większości regimentów, gdyż ta taktyka najczęściej prowadzi do porażek Imperium. Aby Dowódcy przestrzegali nowych zakazów, utworzona zostaje nowa jednostka wchodząca w skład Regimentów Gwardii, składająca się z Regimentalnych Nadzorców. Dzięki tym zakazom używanie Gwardzistów jako żywej amunicji zostaje znacząco ograniczone, lecz zdarzają się przypadki, gdzie taka taktyka wciąż funkcjonuje. Rolę mięsa armatniego przejmują Karne Legiony, jeńcy wojenni, niewartościowi podludzie i degeneraci z poziomów pod-ula. -500.41M Do podstawowego wyposażenia Gwardzisty dochodzą dodatkowe elementy pancerza osłaniające przedramiona i kolana oraz broń krótka w postaci pistoletu laserowego. -509.41M Wszystkie podstawowe elementy pancerza osobistego Gwardii zostają wzmocnione dodatkowymi warstwami wyrafinowanego ceramitu, tkanin balistycznych i karpaksu. Dzięki temu szansę na to, że pancerz osobisty ochroni przeciętnego Gwardzistę przed pojedynczym pociskiem boltowym, pociskiem karabinu pulsowego lub zagubionym odłamkiem pośród wojennej zawieruchy, znacznie się zwiększają. Ponieważ ulepszone pancerze są nieco droższe w produkcji od podstawowych, noszone są one tylko przez piechurów biorących udział w bezpośredniej walce z wrogami ludzkości na pierwszej linii frontu. -511.41M Większość modeli karabinów laserowych ulega zmodyfikowaniu pojemności magazynka. Dzięki temu przeciętny karabin jest w stanie pomieścić o 90% więcej energii w magazynku. Od tej chwili Gwardziści mogą bez obaw szybszego zużycia energii, używać swojej broni na zwiększonej mocy do 30%. -514.41M Do kompletu karabinu laserowego dodano wymienialną ciężką lufę, która przez dodatkowe zasilacze umieszczone w niej, zwiększa siłę wystrzelonej wiązki laserowej oraz jej penetrację. Ciężka lufa nieco zwiększa ciężar karabinu, lecz wynagradza to zwiększoną skutecznością przeciwko piechocie używającej wytrzymałych pancerzy np. przeciwko Wojownikom Ognia lub Marines Chaosu. -515.41M Przyszli dowódcy i stratedzy Gwardii Imperialnej, nauczani są nowych taktyk wojennych. Zamiast rzucania wszystkich dostępnych jednostek na przód, nowe taktyki bardziej stawiają na jak najbardziej efektywnym wykorzystaniu terenu, wad poszczególnych jednostek wroga oraz przewagi liczebnej Gwardii Imperialnej. -516.41M Powstaje odmiana ciężkiej lufy, specjalnie przystosowanej do zamontowania na broni bolterowej. -531.41M Z powodu problemów z komunikacją na odległość i częstymi starciami z Demonami, Czarni Templariusze przestają w pewnym stopniu dyskryminować psioników i astropatów (nie dotyczy to pozostałych mutantów i podludzi), zaczynają wprowadzać ich rekrutację do Zakonu. -534.41M Anonimowy inżynier Adeptus Mechanicus, przeprowadza eksperyment w którym tworzy pewien rodzaj czipu, który wyostrza zmysły, przyśpiesza reakcje człowieka i nieco zwiększa jego zdolności fizyczne. Implant szybko znajduje zastosowanie w Gwardii Imperialnej, lecz jest to droga technologia i niektóre regimenty nie są wystarczająco bogate, aby zaopatrzyć się w taki sprzęt. Implanty najczęściej umieszczane są w mózgach żołnierzy ważniejszych od zwykłych Gwardzistów np. u sierżantów, poruczników, majorów, pułkowników i komisarzy. -557.41M Imperium zaczyna bardziej dbać o swoich biedniejszych obywateli i okazywać nieco współczucia. Na zaludnionych Imperialnych światach-ulach i światach-kopcach powstają liczne domy miłosierdzia, prowadzone przez kapłanów Adeptus Ministorum. Mają za zadanie wyłapywać bezdomnych(z wyjątkiem tych z pod-ula) ,dawać im schronienie i prowiant na pewien czas oraz sprawiać, by blask Imperatora dosięgnął ich ponownie. -572.41M Młot Imperatora stawia czoła najgroźniejszym wrogom ludzkości, również specjalizujących się wręcz, z którymi przeciętni Gwardziści mają małe szanse. Właśnie dlatego Regimenty otrzymują możliwość uzbrojenia przeciętnych Gwardzistów w alternatywną broń białą w postaci maczet, szabel, nadziaków lub siekier bojowych. Bronie tego typu są znacznie skuteczniejsze niż bagnety, lecz ich cena pozostawia wiele do życzenia. -600.41M Inżynierowie Adeptus Mechanicus wzorujący się na technologii Tau, tworzą nowy wynalazek - Serwoczaszkę Bojową. Szybko zostają oni podejrzani o zdradę i straceni przez Inkwizycję, lecz ich nowe dzieło okazuje się przydatne i błyskawicznie znajduje ona zastosowanie w Gwardii Imperialnej, Zakonach Astartes i Adepta Sororitas. W porównaniu do zwykłych serwoczaszek, które tworzy się z czaszek wysoko postawionych urzędników, te zaś zezwolono tworzyć z czaszek nawet przeciętnych obywateli, z powodu na duże zapotrzebowanie tego oręża. Tak samo jak sondy Tau, Serwoczaszki dzielą się na kilka rodzajów: -serwoczaszka bojowa - zazwyczaj wyposażona w boltery lub karabiny plazmowe -snajperska -ciężka bojowa - zazwyczaj wyposażona w ciężkie boltery lub działo szturmowe. Zależnie od warunków może być wyposażona również w broń plazmową i przeciwpancerną. -ochronna - wytwarza pole siłowe, zapewniające wytrzymałą osłonę jednostkom sojuszniczym piechoty będącym w jej zasięgu. -szturmowa - stworzona do walki wręcz, jej standardowym wyposażeniem są krótkie miecze łańcuchowe, lub energetyczne. -propagandowa - serwoczaszki tego typu zazwyczaj wspomagają kapłanów w Gwardii i Kapelanów Astartes. Nie posiadają żadnej broni, lecz są za to wyposażone w głośniki nadające Imperialną propagandę oraz parafialne pieśnie Adeptus Ministorum podwyższające morale, wyzwalające u Imperialnych wojowników słuszny gniew i nienawiść wobec wrogów ludzkości. -603.41M Rozpoczynają się wielkie łowy STC. Wiele flot ekspedycyjnych Mechanicus, wysłanych zostaje we wszystkie Segmentum w celu poszukiwania starożytnej technologii. Flota wysłana w Segmentum Solar, natrafia na trop na w układzie słonecznym najbliższym ziemi - alfa Centauri. Układ okazuje się istną kopalnią STC pochodzących z czasów Herezji Horusa oraz sprzed tamtego okresu. Podobne sukcesy odnosi kilka pozostałych flot rozsianych po całej galaktyce. Ekspedycja znajduje między innymi tysiące szczegółowych instrukcji i planów wielu artefaktycznych broni, w tym bolterów, pancerzy wspomaganych, pancerzy terminator oraz drednot. Znaleziono również projekty pradawnych wersji land raidera, oraz zapasy plastali. Wkrótce wszystkie znalezione STC zostają szczegółowo przebadane. Większość planów STC zostaje zrealizowanych i ponownie nich trafia do masowej produkcji po niemalże 10,000 latach, przywracając Imperium pradawne technologie. -607.41M Imperium jest olbrzymim państwem, nie wyrabiającym się z produkcją niezbędnych materiałów i eksportem surowców nie zbędnych do utrzymania wielu światów. Właśnie dlatego wykorzystywane w Gwardii Imperialnej czipy, znalazły swoje zastosowanie również w życiu cywilnym. Implanty poprawiające koncentrację i zaangażowanie w czynności zaprogramowane w czipie oraz pracowitość, przymusowo wczepia się pracownikom najróżniejszych fabryk i kopalni na terenie Imperium, przez co produkcja i wydobycie surowców w Imperium przyśpiesza i zyskuje na wydajności oraz lepszej jakości wytwarzanych produktów. -617.41M Zaludnione światy należące do Imperium, często stają się celem ataku najróżniejszych Xenos i heretyków. Nie każdy z nich dysponuje odpowiednią ilością żołnierzy gotowych bronić swojej ojczyzny, przez co bardziej narażone są na przegraną. Z tego właśnie powodu, podobnie jak na Cadii, na wielu Imperialnych światach-ulach i światach-kuźniach, obywatele od najmłodszych lat są przymusowo poddawani przysposobieniu wojskowemu, gdzie uczeni są musztry, obrony swojej ojczyzny oraz jak umiejętnie używać broni palnej. Dzięki temu przysposobieniu, zaludnione Imperialne światy na których jest ono wprowadzone, w razie obrony są w stanie zamienić całą swoją populację w olbrzymią armię liczącą niekiedy kilkadziesiąt miliardów żołnierzy. -655.41M Walka z wrogami ludzkości staje się coraz bardziej wymagająca, a wojska Imperatora oraz obywatele zaczynają potrzebować dostępu do coraz nowszych technologii, dzięki którym będą wstanie stopniowo iść na przód i osiągać coraz liczniejsze sukcesy. Od tego roku, wzorowanie się na technologii xenos takich jak Eldarzy i Tau przestaje być w pewnym sensie herezją i zostaje dozwolone. Mimo to, naukowcy czerpiący pomysły z technologii Xenos, skazują się na ścisłe obserwowanie i kontrolowanie przez Inkwizycję do końca swoich żywotów. -660.41M Choć takie wypadki zdarzały się wielokrotnie wcześniej, podawanie Karnym Legionistom niektórych substancji odurzających w celu zwiększenia ich efektywności w walce, dopiero teraz stało się całkowicie legalne. Lista dozwolonych narkotyków do użycia w Karnych Legionach: Nitrotynzohol - Jest to nielegalna i niebezpieczna mieszanina paliwa do napędzania czołgów Baneblade z paliwem do napędzania pojazdów ruchu publicznego. Nitrotynzohol jest stworzony do pobudzania silników, lecz okazał się również użyteczny do pobudzania Karnych Legionistów podczas walki. Skutki: Człowiek będący pod jego wpływem ma wyostrzone zmysły, jego receptory bólu na czas działania narkotyku są uśpione przez co wogóle go nie odczuwa, jego tętno i bicie serca są przyśpieszone, zażywający najczęściej umiera po kilku godzinach z powodu toksyczności Nitrotynzoholu. Zwierz - Narkotyk wytwarzany z siarki i niewiadomego pochodzenia substancji przez tubylców na Tajfunie - planecie rekrutacyjnej Krwawych Kruków. Skutki: Osoba będąca pod wpływem tego narkotyku wykazuje się bardzo agresywnym zachowaniem i rządzą krwi, dlatego podaje się go Karnym Legionistom, tuż przed wykonaniem samobójczej szarży, aby wcześniej nie mordowali się pomiędzy sobą. Ponieważ Zwierz zawiera w sobie składniki siraki, Legioniści będący pod jego wpływem, najczęściej umierają w agonii po kilkunastu godzinach od użycia z powodu poważnych uszkodzeń organów wewnętrznych i skóry. -700.41M Do standardowego wyposażenia Gwardzistów, Medyków z Gwardii, Marines i Kosyliniarzy dochodzi nowy środek leczniczy o nazwie Teheron. Środek ten wstrzykiwany jest przez strzykawkę, którą należy wbić w mięsień udowy. Teheron używany jest w przypadku poważnych obrażeń ciała, np. poważnych krwotoków, zakażeń, szerokich ran, oderwanych kończyn i poparzeń. Teheron świetnie również sprawdza się jako środek przeciwbólowy, lecz jego przedawkowanie może nawet zabić. Ten Medykament działa błyskawicznie i jest w stanie postawić na nogi prawie każdego żołnierza, niezależnie od tego czy jest nim przeciętny Gwardzista, Marine, Ratling, Squat lub nawet Ogryn. 711.41M Sytuacja ludzkości w niekończącej się wojnie trwającej 10,000 lat nie jest tragiczna, ale nie jest też stabilna. Zakon Cieni Imperatora w celu próby zwiększenia sukcesów militarnych Imperium, ujawnia tajemnicę, którą ukrywał od początku swojego powstania. Jest to egzemplarz książki pt. ,,Sztuka Wojny'' autorstwa Sun Tzu przetłumaczona na Wysoki Gotyk. Nawet najwspanialsi Imperialni naukowcy i historycy nie są w stanie stwierdzić, z jakich dokładnie czasów pochodzi oraz kim dokładnie był Sun Tzu. Relikt zachwyca wielu Imperialnych strategów, okazuje się być idealną księgą nauczających taktyk i technik wojennych jak dotąd nie znanych w Imperium. Sztuka Wojny zostaje wprowadzona jako obowiązkowe lektura dla taktyków i oficerów uczęszczających do Scholi Progenium, wielu innych akademii oficerskich, Regimentów Gwardii, oraz marines w wielu Zakonach co w przyszłości przyczynia się do wielu znaczących zwycięstw ludzkości. 731.41M Do wszystkich sił militarnych Imperium, zaczęto wprowadzać podlufowe granatniki i uchwyty, które mogą być jak sama nazwa wskazuje doczepione pod lufę np. Boltera lub Karabinu Laserowego. Wyróżnia się 5 rodzajów granatów podlufowych: Odłamkowy, dymny, burzący, błyskowy, zapalający. 800.41M Ekspedycja Adeptus Mechanicus nawiązuje kontakt, z Honolumis - nieznaną dotąd technologicznie rozwiniętą inteligentną rasą humanoidalnych Xenos. Okazuje się, iż terytoria nowo odkrytej rasy zostały zagrabione siłą przez Dominium Tau z ,którym prowadzą wojnę z powodu niewyrażenia zgody '' pokojowego '' dołączenia do Dominium. Lordowie Terry otrzymują prośbę otrzymania schronienia w Imperium od Honolumis w zamian za udostępnienie nowej technologii przez Xenos. Lordowie Terry stanowczo zaprzeczają jakiegokolwiek udzielenia azylu. Jakiekolwiek próby pokojowych negocjacji, kończą się zestrzeleniem kilku statków obcych, naruszajacych przestrzeń publiczną Ultramaru. 954.41M Naukowcy Mechanicus wynajdują generator pola siłowego, będący odpowiednikiem rosariusa, lub żelaznej aureoli, zdolny do umieszczenia na pancerzach osobistych Gwardii Imperialnej. Mogą je nosić tylko zasłużeni członkowie o wysokiej randze, tacy jak Karskini, komisarze, kapłani i jednostki o ważnym znaczeniu strategicznym. 005.42M Wiele zakonów jest na skraju wymarcia w tym Kosmiczne Wilki i Krwawe Anioły po ostatnich wydarzeniach na ich światach macierzystych. Potrzeba wprowadzenia zmian w Kodeksach narasta, na Świętej Terze dochodzi do wielu narad między Mistrzami wielu Zakonów z pierwszej i drugiej fundacji, a lordami Terry, lecz wyniki rozmów nie przynoszą większego skutku. Do porozumienia próbują dojść także Patriarchowie ujawnieni podczas 13 Krucjaty - Lemann Russ, Jaghatai Khan oraz Vulkan, lecz to tylko pogarsza sytuację. Mogłoby się wydawać, że już nic nie uratuje pogrążających się w wymarciu zakonów i przestarzałych zasad Codexu Astartes, dopóki jakby znikąd na Terze ujawnia się nie kto inny jak twórca Codexu - Roboute Guilliman. Po dziesięciu milleniach swej nieobecności wywołuje on euforię wśród zakonu Ultramarines, Ultramaru jak i całego Imperium. Swą płomienną i pełną retoryki przemową, nakłania braci oraz wszystkich zgromadzonych na debatach do ponownego rozpatrzenia modyfikacji Codexu Astartes. On sam również bierze w tym udział, przejmując decydującą rolę w ulepszeniu swego dawnego dzieła. Po niedługim czasie, do Codexu zostają wdrożone istotne i pozytywne zmiany, jak chociażby udoskonalenie taktyk i zwiększenie dopuszczalnej liczebności braci bitewnych z tysiąca do trzech tysięcy. Poszkodowane zakony powoli zaczynają odbudowywać straty. 006.42M Wraz z osiągnięciem sukcesów w zmianie Codex Astartes, ponownie ruszają plany wyleczenia uszkodzonego geno-ziarna Kruczej Gwardii. Zakon podejmuje ścisłą współpracę z Adeptus Mechanicus w celu wynalezienia serum. Kosyliniarze Gwardii i naukowcy Omnisjasza osiągają zaskakujące wyniki, ciągle przybliżając się do stworzenia lekarstwa, lecz i tak minie jeszcze wiele czasu zanim finalnie zostanie ono wynalezione. 009-010.42M Mijają już trzy lata od rozpoczęcia prac nad ulepszeniem geno-ziarna Zakonu Kruczej Gwardii. Nic jednak nie zwiastuje, aby badania szybko się zakończyły. Mimo wytrwałej pracy i wielkiej nadziei, setki prób stworzenia serum kończy się niepowodzeniem dla kosyliniarzy Zakonu. Rekrutacja Gwardii wciąż jest w fatalnym stanie, a nieprzerwane konflikty pociągają za sobą śmierć kolejnych braci, nieustannie zmniejszając liczebność Zakonu. Główny kosyliniarz Kruczej Gwardii -Brat Konsyliarz Damias zmuszony jest wcielić w życie swój ostateczny i ryzykowny plan wyleczenia uszkodzonego geno-ziarna. Narażając się na popaść w niełaskę całego Imperium, wysyła on do Lordów Terry oficjalną prośbę o pobranie próbki tkanki ze spoczywającego na Złotym Tronie ciała Świętego Imperatora. Na początku prośba zostaje odrzucona z powodu obawy przed zbezczeszczeniem najświętszej relikwii. Jednak Damias postanawia wciąż dopiąć swego, wierząc, że jest to jedyny sposób na uratowanie swojego Zakonu. Z czasem do jego starań dołączają się pozostali liczni bracia w tym Mistrz Rekrutacji - Kapitan Cienia Korvydae, jak i sam Mistrz Zakonu - Kayvaan Shrike. Po roku przekonywań Rady Terry, Lordowie finalnie zgadzają się na ustępstwo. Jednak samego pobrania może dokonać tylko i wyłącznie najczystsza, najbardziej wykwalifikowana i dopuszczona przez samych Custodes elita składająca się z najbardziej uzdolnionych sióstr Bitwy z zakonu Szpitalników. Milimetr tkanki Imperatora zostaje wycięty z jak największą precyzją i dokładnością. Przez ponad godzinę trwania zabiegu, Dziesiątki Custodes otaczają specjalistki, gotowi do ich zgładzenia, gdy by Sororitas chociaż by w najmniejszym stopniu zbezcześciły Święte ciało najwspanialszego z ludzi. Zabieg kończy się sukcesem; tkanka zostaje przetransportowana do siedziby Kruczej Gwardii gdzie zostaje przeprowadzony ryzykowny eksperyment. Podczas tworzenia serum z tkanki, wydarza się cud. Dodane do geno-ziarna geny Imperatora, choć mniej liczebne, zaczynają zwalczać plugawą truciznę Legionu Alfa. Wszyscy kosyliniarze Zakonu wstrzymują oddech, bacznie obserwując przez mikroskopy, reakcje chemiczne zachodzące w geno-ziarna. Niepowodzenie oznaczało by nieodwracalne zniszczenie geno-ziarna, a razem z nim nieuchronny rozpad Kruczej Gwardii. Jednak tamtego dnia Kosyliniarz Demias osiąga sukces, geny Imperatora w niewytłumaczalny sposób neutralizują cała toksynę, trawiącą geno-ziarno Zakonu, przywracając je do pierwotnego stanu sprzed Herezji Horusa. Wkrótce wspaniała wiadomość o sukcesie Damiasa rozchodzi się po całym Imperium. Zakon Kruczej Gwardii finalnie po dziesięciu milleniach wprowadza masową rekrutację, bez żadnych obaw. Geno-ziarno okazuje się w pełni wyleczone, dziesiątki nowych rekrutów masowo przechodzą etap zmian. Krucza Gwardia szybko i wzorowo odbudowuje swój stan liczebny. Działania Wojenne i inne istotne wydarzenia UWAGA! Niektóre kanoniczne wydarzenia zostały nieco zmienione. Oprócz kanonicznych wojen i konfliktów w których udział brało Imperium, wiele sie nie wydarzylo, lecz są tu opisane zdarzenia, którym nie tyle co trzeba poświęcić uwagę, lecz także wspomnieć o tym, że były istotne dla Imperium Człowieka. -554.41M Bandy renegatów i Berserkerów Khorn'a najeżdzają na liczący 14 miliardów obywateli świat-ul o nazwie Zeus IV, aby dokonać rzeźni w imię krwawego boga. Na szczęście mieszkańców, pomoc nadeszła od Zakonu Czarnych Templariuszy pod dowodztwem Brata-Kapelana Mereka Grimaldusa. Wyznawcy Khorn'a, dowodzeni przez Demonicznego Księcia Makhaela Plugawego, chcący dokonać masakry na bezbronnych cywilach, sami doświadczają jej na własnej skórze. W ciągu 3 miesięcy, Czarni Templariusze, ze wsparciem lokalnego, dobrze wyszkolonego PDF'u, w słusznym gniewie dokonują masakry heretyków, zadając im olbrzymie straty. Merek Grimaldus prowadząc swych wiernych Astartes, w finałowej bitwie wymierza sprawiedliwość Imperatora, bezlitośnie mordując kilkudziesięciu Berserkerów Khorn'a, a następnie stawia czoła Demonicznemu Księciu. Po morderczym, ośmiogodzinnym pojedynku, Brat-Kapelan przegania duszę Demona z powrotem do spaczni, tym samym zmuszając niedobitki chaosu do ucieczki i ratując populację planety przed zagładą. -579.41M Imperialny wywiad zdobywa informacje dotyczące Orkowego Warlorda Snagrod Łuk-Podpalacza - tyrańskiego władcę Orkowego Imperium Charadon. Okazuje się, że Snagrod mobilizuje tamtejszych Orków do wielkiego WAAAGH!, którego celem ma być świat Baal i sąsiednie planety. Informacja zostaje natychmiastowo przesłana do Lorda Komandora Dantego - Mistrza Zakonu Krwawych Aniołów. Z pomocą kilkunastu regimentów Gwardii z sąsiednich planet, wsparcia Marines z Zakonu Kryształowych Czaszek i Tytanów z dwóch Domów Rycerskich, zamiast przygotowywać się do obrony, Dante Osobiście przeprowadza atak na nie przygotowanych jeszcze Orków. W ciągu roku udaje mu się podbić cztery Orkowe planety-fortece oraz zmierzyć się z Warlordem Łuk-Podpalaczem. Pojedynek nie został rozstrzygnięty, lecz obaj wojownicy odnieśli poważne rany. Warlord ostrzegł Dantego, że jeszcze się z nim spotka i dokończy pojedynek. -623.41M Flota ekspedycyjna Adeptus Mechanicus natrafia na trop STC z czasów Mrocznej Ery technologii i Herezji Horusa znajdujących się na opuszczonej planecie Syriusz 4 w Segmentum Obscurus. Naukowcom Mechanicus przybyłym wraz z amią Skitarii, udaje się pozyskać jedynie połowę schematów STC, z powodu otwarcia się portalu spacznii na planecie. Okazuje się, że w tym samym celu na planetę przybywa Dark Mechanicus wraz z całymi zastępami Demonów. Lojaliści pośpiesznie zabierają starożytną technologię i ewakuują się z planety, która następnie zostaje zniszczona Eksterminatusem, aby druga połowa STC nie trafiła w ręce sług chaosu. -686-690.41M Statki handlowe, podróżujące po Sektorze Gothic w Segmentum Obscurus, często atakowane są przez fortece chaosu, lewitujące w próżni od czasów 12 Czarnej Krucjaty. Na rozkaz Ursarkare E. Creed'a, wysłanych zostaje kilka armad Imperialnej Marynarki Wojennej, mających za zadanie zniszczyć fortece heretyków. Po czterech latach zażartych oblężeń , udaje się zniszczyć wszystkie fortece i chroniące je statki chaosu w Sektorze Gothic -757.41M 23 Miliardy cywilów zostało uwięzionych w strefie kwarantanny na Hydra Monoris, wraz z rosnącą plagą zombie, zostają pod ścisłą obserwacją z orbity. Okazuje się, że cywile stają do walki z zarazą, tworząc ruch oporu i wykorzystując broń porzuconą przez wycofujące się Regimenty Gwardii Imperialnej. Mimo to, plaga nie ubłagalnie zaraża coraz więcej ludzi w szybkim tempie. Zakon Kosmicznych Wilków, nie mogąc znieść takiego traktowania obywateli Imperium, w 761.41M organizuje misję ratunkową, w celu wybawienia mieszkańców z potwornych męczarni. Do pomocy zgłaszają się również Imperialne Pięści i Krucza Gwardia. Z obserwowań wynika, że po czterech latach od zarazy, 10 z 23 miliardów obywateli zostało przemienionych w zombie. Astartes lądują na planecie i w ciągu 2 lat zarówno działaniami konwencjonalnymi, jak i bombardowaniem orbitalnym, wybijają plagę zombie. Mimo to, nie wiadomo czy wszyscy spośród 13 miliardów pozostałych mieszkańców nie są zakażeni. Astartes po wykonaniu zadania, odlatują z planety, pozostawiając mieszkańców planety na własny los, tym razem bezpiecznych od zarazy. - 772.41M 412. Cadiański pod dowództwem Generała Sturna, zostaje wysłany do Ultima Segmentum w celu zabezpieczenia i przywrócenia do służby Imperium Tytana klasy Imperator spoczywającego na wyludnionej, okrytą wieczną zmarzliną planecie Lorn V. Regiment Gwardii otrzymuje również wsparcie Ultramarines pod dowództwem Kapelana. Podczas wyprawy w stronę Tytana, siły Imperium stawiają czoła Marines Chaosu ze zdradzieckiego legionu Pożeraczy Światów i orkom z klanu złych słońc, walczącym pomiędzy sobą i chcącym wykorzystać Tytana do własnych celów. W działania wojenne zamieszani są również Eldarzy, z którymi Generał Sturnn tworzy kruchy sojusz. Ostatecznie 412. Cadiański i Ultramarines wychodzą z konfliktu zwycięsko, pod koniec kampanii skutecznie zabezpieczając Tytana i odpierając chordy Orków i sług chaosu oraz niszcząc cztery Monolity z armią Nekronów, których przybycie przewidziała wcześniej Arcyprorokini Taldeer. Początkowo jedynym celem sił Imperium było odzyskanie Tytana, lecz po wykonaniu priorytetowego zadania, dowództwo uznało, że skuta lodem planeta Lorn V, nadaje się do ponownego zasiedlenia. Z tego powodu kampania przedłużyła się o rok w celu wybicia ostatnich sił orkowego oporu na planecie. -815-840.41M Światy fortece w sektorze Cadiańskim oraz światy zaopatrujące Cadię w sektorze Argipinaa coraz częściej padają ofiarą inwazji sił Chaosu. Na wielu planetach toczą się ciężkie walki, mimo to, Cadiańskie Regimenty panują nad sytuacją na większości planet, skutecznie odpierając ataki i zadając heretykom dotkliwe straty. Kapłani Ministorum przepowiadają, że nasilające się inwazje, są zwiastunem 13 Czarnej Krucjaty, zbliżającej się nie ubłagalnie. -850.41M II Kompania Krwawych Kruków dokonuje desantu orbitalnego na powierzchnię zaatakowanego przez Kabałę Gasnącego Słońca świata kuźnię Verdict IV. Marines prowadzeni przez Daviana Thule'a i wspierani przez Drednoty, atakują z flanek przez pierwsze kilka dni zadając bolesne straty w piechocie zaskoczonych Eldarów okupujących miasto Tenda. W między czasie w pobliżu zrzucone zostają czołgi typu predator i land speedery, które szybko tworzą pancerny pierścień wokół skupionych na marines Mrocznych Eldarów. Taktyka Thule'a zaowocowała wyrżnięciem większości xenos obecnych w mieście, jednak szybko dochodzi do niego, że popełnił fatalny błąd który omal nie kosztował go życiem. Ogarnięty bojową furią zapomniał o siłach PDFu utrzymujących się w pozostałych dwóch miastach Verdict IV. W drodze na pomoc, przedzierając się przez wyżyny, II Kompania spotyka wycofujące resztki zdziesiątkowanego PDF. Kilka godzin później, przeciwko Krukom zostają rzucone niemal wszystkie siły Kabały obecne na plancie. Okrążony Thule wraz ze swą kompanią, dzielnie broni swych pozycji przez następne dwa tygodnie. Mimo zaciekłej obrony, sił Mrocznych Eldarów przybywa coraz więcej a utrzymanie pozycji staje się coraz trudniejsze. Gdy Thule jest przekonany, że jego żywot dobiega końca, ostatecznie przygotowuje siebie i ocalałych Braci II Kompanii do męczeńskiej śmierci w imię Imperatora. Jednak na ratunek Astartes przybywa ktoś kogo zjawienia nawet on sam nie mógł przewidzieć. Dziesiątki Walkirii niczym grom z jasnego nieba przybywają na planetę i bombardują piechotę Eldarów, wybijając kilkatysięcy piechurów xenos, zanim ci zdążyli się zorientować. Chwilę później Daruth Caldus oraz jego Rycerze Inkwizycji przepuszczają szybki atak na tyły sił wroga, a następnie dokonują anihilacji piechoty i lekkich pojazdów za pomocą swych mieczy osnowy. Dostrzegając załamanie ataku xenos, Thule prowadzi II Kompanię do kontrataku a następnie skoncentrowanym ogniem ocalałych marines i pojazdów, dobija atakowane zewsząd siły Kabały Gasnącego Słońca. Po kilkunastu dniach połączone siły Astartes i Rycerzy Inkwizycji przepędzają zdziesiątkowaną kabałę ze świata kuźni. Thule zawdzięcza życie swoje jak i jego kompanii, dzięki pomocy Rycerzy Inkwizycji, lecz po ustaniu walk na Verdict IV dowiaduje się, że przybyli oni dzięki sygnałowi SOS wysłanemu przez wymordowanych już mieszkańców jednego z miast. -854-863.41M Wielki Marszałek Helbrecht - obecny mistrz Czarnych Templariuszy rozpoczyna Krucjatę Wielkiego Odzyskania, nazywaną też Wielkimi Podbojami Helbrechta. Zakon przed wyruszeniem, poszukuje ochotników, dlatego do krucjaty przyłącza się Zakon Salamander, Białe Szramy, Krucza Gwardia, Ultramarines, kilkanaście doświadczonych regimentów Gwardii Imperialnej w tym 412. Cadiański, 144. Cadiański, 3. Armaggedoński, 51. i 249. Mordiański oraz kilka Legionów karnych. W ciągu 9 lat Lojaliści odzyskują około czterysta Imperialnych światów zajętych przez min. Eldarów, Mrocznych Eldarów, Siły Chaosu, Orków i Nekronów. - 931.41M System Kaurava znajdującym się w Ultima Segmentum , pada ofiarą inwazji Legionu Alpha, Mrocznych Eldarów, Eldarów, Dominium Tau i Orków. Inwazja przyczynia się również do obudzenia Nekronów spoczywających na jednej z planet systemu. Planety układu, należące do Imperium, Kaurava IV, III i II zostają napadnięte przez wrogów ludzkości, którzy walczą na nich również ze sobą. 252. Kauravański nadzorowy pod dowództem Gen. Vance Stubbs'a ponosi duże straty i wycofuje się na Kauravę I na której wzywana jest pomoc z wewnątrz Imperium. Niedługo później, do układu przybywają posiłki w piechocie i sprzęcie, potrzebne do odbudowy regimentu. Zjawiają się również Siostry Bitwy z zakonu Świętej Róży oraz Marines z zakonu Krwawych Kruków, dowodzeni przez Indricka Boreale'a , w których ocaleli mieszkańcy systemu pokładają największe nadzieje. Nic bardziej mylnego...okazuje się, że siostry uznały układ Kaurava za zepsuty i splugawiony, przez co zamierzają go oczyścić wraz z Gwardzistami i Marines , któych zakon uznał za heretyków włącznie. Krwawe Kruki przybyły do układu głównie w celu zabezpieczenia relikwii Zakonu ukrytych w tym systemie, uznając 252. Kauravański za konkurencję. Uzupełniony 252. Nadzorowy dowodzony przez Vance Stubbs'a, stawia czoła wszystkim najeźdźcom i pokazuje potęgę młota Imperatora, jako jedyny wychodząc z konfliktu zwycięsko, oczyszczając system zarówno z plugawych wrogów ludzkości jak i wrogo nastawionych Krwawych Kruków oraz Sióstr Wojny. Wszystkie strony poniosły ogromne straty, w tym najbardziej ucierpiały Krwawe Kruki, przez utratę 1/3 stanu osobowego i śmierć Boreale'a oraz przybyłe siły Tau, które zostały dotkliwie zdziesiątkowane przez Gwardię Imperialną, której udało się również zniszczyć działo Ar'Ka i bazę główną Xenos na Nan Yanoi - ksieżycu Kauravy II. To właśnie Vance Stubbs wraz ze swoim 252. Kauravańskm udowodnił, że jako jedyny ma prawo tutaj panować, zabezpieczając system i przywracając go do Imperialnego ładu oraz okrywając siebie i swój regiment sławą, honorem i uznaniem. -947.41M Na księżycu Tytan - Siedzibie głównej Szarych Rycerzy, z niewiadomych jak dotąd przyczyn wybucha demoniczna inwazja. Dzięki olbrzymiemu wysiłkowi Szarych Rycerzy, plaga demonów zostaje szybko odesłana spowrotem do spaczni, lecz zakon ponosi dotkliwe straty. Aktywność Chaosu jeszcze nigdy nie sięgała tak blisko Terry od czasów Herezji Horusa. W całym sektorze Solar wprowadzony zostaje najwyższy stan zagrożenia. 13 Czarna Krucjata -995.999.41M Lord Abaddon, władca Czarnego Legionu a zarazem naczelny wódz wojsk Chaosu rozpoczyna niesławną 13 Czarną Krucjatę. Tym razem zmierza bezpośrednio w kierunku Terry. Pod swoją komendą zebrał ogromną ilość Marines Chaosu, demonów, heretyków oraz wszelkiego innego plugastwa kryjącego się w cieniu Mrocznych Bogów. Ma także pokaźną flotę, która sprawia ogromny problem Imperialnej Marynarce. Planety fortece, będące tarczą strzeżącą Segmentum Obscurus przed Okiem Terroru, stawiają ciężki opór opóźniając nieco dotarcie Abbadona do Cadii, dając tym nieco czasu na dotarcie wsparcia Zakonów Astartes i zapasowych regimentów do Cadii. Mimo to lojaliści broniący się w fortecach, ulegają olbrzymiemu naporowi herezji i giną bohaterską śmiercią. Po przedarciu się przez planety fortece, siły Abbadona ścierają się z olbrzymią flotą Imperialnej Marynarki broniącą Cadię, jednocześnie dokonując desantu wojsk naziemnych, na powierzchni planety. Na całej powierzchni planety i jej orbicie trwa apokaliptyczna bitwa między lojalistami a siłami chaosu. Heretycy zajęli już prawie połowę powierzchni Cadii masakrując siły lojalistów, mimo to tysiące Regimentów Gwardii Ursarkara E. Creed'a wraz z przybyłymi Ultamarines, Mrocznymi Aniołami, Imperialnymi Pięściami, Krwawymi Aniołami, Krwawymi Krukami, Kruczą Gwardią, Czarnymi Templariuszami, Kosmicznymi Wilkami, Salamandrami, Białymi Szramami, wieloma mistrzami zakonów oraz wieloma innymi Zakonami i Inkwizycją, stawiają bardzo zaciekły opór, nie tracąc ducha walki i wiary w Imperatora. Straty po obu stronach są olbrzymie. Jest to prawdopodobnie ostatnia Czarna Krucjata. Jej wynik zdecyduje o losach rasy ludzkiej i prawdopodobnie całej galaktyki -000.42M Nastało 42 tysiąclecie ludzkiej historii. Nikt jednak nie jest do nastroju do świętowania. Jedyne co pozostało ludzkości , to modlitwy do Imperatora i wola walki, która pozwoliła jej przetrwać tak długo. Imperium pogrążone jest w wojnach i narastających rebeliach. Gatunek ludzki przechodzi próbę, której wynik zadecyduje o jego przetrwaniu. Początkiem próby jest apokaliptyczny konflikt w Segmentum Obscurus, rozgrywający się pomiędzy potężnymi siłami Imperium dowodzonymi przez Kasztelana Ursarkara Creed'a, a żądnymi krwi siłami chaosu prowadzonymi przez Abbadona. 13 Krucjata trwa już rok i mimo poniesienia ogromnych strat przez obie strony, żadna nie zdaje się ustępować. W tak trudnej chwili różnice, które niegdyś dzieliły wielu lojalistów, nie mają teraz znaczenia. Wszyscy zjednoczeni są w słusznym gniewie Imperatora, dzielnie broniąc Cadii przed naporem herezji. Nawet Czarni Templariusze stają do walki ramię w ramię z znienawidzonymi squatami, snotlingami, ogrynami a nawet Psionikami. Astartes z zakonu Kosmicznych Wilków również zdają się na chwilę zapomnieć o urazach do Inkwizycji, walcząc u boku Szarych Rycerzy i Inkwizytorów. -001.42M. Bitwa o Cadię trwa już drugi rok. Cadianie i przybyli w sparciu lojaliści, zarówno na powierzchni planety jak i poza jej orbitą wciąż powstrzymują olbrzymie hordy fanatycznych heretyków, przed zajęciem drugiej połowy planety. Jednak pewne jest, że obrona nie będzie trwać wiecznie. Lojaliści wyczerpani są morderczą obroną i prędzej czy później ugną się przed naporem sił chaosu. Nie są jednak zdani wyłącznie na siebie. Od początku 13 Czarnej Krucjaty, ich zmagania obserwowane są przez niegdyś znanych i wspaniałych synów Imperatora. Ostatni żyjący Lojalistyczni Patriarchowie - Vulkan, Lemann Russ, Dorn, Jaghatai Khan, oraz Corvus Corax po 10,000 latach ujawniają się sobie i potajemnie spotykają się na jednym z księżyców Cadii. Dostrzegają oni trudy z jakimi mierzą się obrońcy. Wszyscy doskonale zdają sobie sprawę z tego, iż upadek stolicy Segmnetum Obscurus, zapoczątkuje upadek Imperium i anihilację jego obywateli przez nie sławną Czarną Krucjatę. Po długich naradach, przemyśleniach i debatach trwających około 1 dnia, postanawiają oni wspólnie wesprzeć Cadian i pozostałych lojalistów na planecie, aby do tego upadku za wszelka cenę nie dopuścić. Przybyli patriarchowie błyskawicznie wzbudzają zainteresowanie lojalistów, a szczególnie obecnych sił Inkwizycji. Po potwierdzeniu ich autentycznej tożsamości, Patriarchowie spotykają się z Ursarkarem E. Creedem i najważniejszymi dowódcami Regimentów, strategami, mistrzami zakonów oraz wieloma innymi wpływowymi wojownikami Imperatora, biorącymi udział w bitwie, z którymi szybko dzielą się swoimi planami dotyczącymi osiągnięcia zwycięstwa na Cadii. Pierwszorzędnym celem planu jest zniszczenie duszy Abbadona, aby ten zginał po raz ostatni i nie mógł odrodzić się ponownie. Do tego niezmiernie trudnego zadania, Patriarchowie wspólnie wybierają dwóch potężnych psioników obecnych na Cadii - Varro Tiguriusa oraz Njala Gromowładnego. To właśnie oni wspólnie mają zapewnić wsparcie Patriarchom w walce a Abbadonem i zadać mu ostateczny cios niszczący jego duszę. Wieść o przybyciu synów Imperatora, rozprzestrzenia się błyskawicznym tempie wśród wszystkich obecnych sił lojalistów broniących planety, tym samym znacząco podwyższając ich morale i wprawiając ich w euforię. Wkrótce po dojściu do porozumienia i uzgodnieniu planów z Ursarkarem Creedem, patriarchowie prowadzą na olbrzymią skalę kontratak w stronę sił chaosu, prowadząc za sobą do zwycięstwa tysiące regimentów, dziesiątki zakonów Astartes, szarych rycerzy, setki tytanów i całą resztę Imperialnych sił zgromadzonych na Cadii. Podnieceni obecnością Patriarchów, rwący się do walki i ogarnięci słusznym gniewem lojaliści kontratakują, masakrując całe zastępy heretyków, tym samym przesuwając linię frontu pierwszy raz od dwóch lat od rozpoczęcia konfliktu. W tak ważnej chwili zanikają różnice pomiędzy wojownikami Imperium, wszyscy jednoczą się w niegasnącym, świętym gniewie Imperatora, zmiatając pomioty chaosu z powierzchni planety. W ciągu dwóch miesięcy, siły Imperium prowadzone przez Patriarchów, odzyskują większość terytoriów, zmiatając heretyków z powierzchni Cadii. W chili gdy tylko 25% stolicy Segmentum Obscurus, leży w rekach chaosu, na Cadię przybywa Abaddon Profanator. Porażki jego najwspanialszych strategów dowodzących atakiem na Cadię, wprawiają go w furię. Przysięgał na własną duszę Mrocznym Bogom, że nie zawiedzie ich po raz trzynasty i tym razem krucjata zakończy się sukcesem. Nie zwlekając, skazuje na śmierć wielu dowódców własnej armii i postanawia wziąć losy Czarnej Krucjaty we własne ręce. Nie jest on jednak sam. Wiedząc, że do bitwy dołączyli się lojalistyczni Patriarchowie, zrobił to czego nawet oni się nie spodziewali. Zgromadził on ich zdradzieckich braci stojących po stronie chaosu. Fulgrim, Angorn, Moration i Magnus przybywają aby wraz z naczelnym wodzem Chaosu aby uśmiercić wiernych Imperatorowi patriarchów, a następnie unicestwić Imperium człowieka i skąpać galaktykę w krwi. W tym czasie kilkanaście kilometrów od katedry Magitus Opium, rozgrywa się największa bitwa pancerna w historii Imperium jeżeli nie całej galaktyki. Kilkaset tysięcy lekkich, ciężkich i supercieżkich czołgów z Cadiańskich regimentów pancernych dowodzonych przez min. weterana Paska ze wsparciem kilkuset tytanów mierzy się z porównywalną ilościowo pancerną armią sił chaosu. Po trzech dniach niewyobrażalnie zażartych walk, obie strony ponoszą olbrzymie straty w pojazdach i tytanach, lecz zwycięstwo należy do Cadiańskich regimentów pancernych, które podczas bitwy kompletnie rozbijają i rozrywają na strzępy pancerne siły chaosu. Podczas bitwy Pask zdobywa jeszcze większą sławę i prestiż, kiedy osobiście zadaje śmiertelny cios potężnemu Tytanowi Chaosu - Dies Irae, trafiając w mocno uszkodzony punkt pancerza chroniącego główny generator. Bratobójcza bitwa Wkrótce obie strony spotykają się na szczątkach Magnitus Opium - największej katedry Mnistorum na Cadii. Przez kilkanaście minut zarówno Lojalni jak i zdradzieccy synowie Imperatora spotykając się pierwszy raz od 10,000 lat, stoją naprzeciwko siebie z zupełnej ciszy. Jaghatai Khan kończy niezręczną ciszę próbując rozwiązać konflikt pokojowo. Próbuje przekonać zdradzieckich braci do sprzeciwienia się Abaddonowi i mrocznym bogom oraz powrotu do służby dla ojca Imperatora. Próba okazuje się bezskuteczna. Wprawia ona jedynie w furię Angorna, przyśpieszając nieuniknioną konfrontację. Wraz z jego złością, Fulgrim, Moration, Magnus i Abaddon również ruszają do ataku. Nie zwlekając, Vulkan, Lemann Russ, Rogal Dorn, Jaghatai Khan, Corvus Corax oraz asystujący im Kronikarze, odpowiadają tym samym. Aby zapewnić im wsparcie, do konfliktu dołączają się zakony utworzone przez lojalnych patriarchów - Salamandry, Kosmiczne Wilki, Imperialne Pięści, Białe Szramy i Krucza Gwardia oraz pomoc kilku regimentów. Nie brakuje również zdradzieckich legionów takich jak Pożeracze Światów, Dzieci Imperatora, Tysiąca Synów, Gwardia Śmierci i Czarny Legion. Rozpoczyna się tytaniczna bitwa jakiej wszechświat nie widział. Zarówno obecni na Magnitus Opium Lojalistyczni Astartes jak i zdradzieccy, walczą z olbrzymim poświęceniem u boku swoich patriarchów, wykorzystując cały swój potencjał. Potężni patriarchowie maksymalnie wykorzystują swoje umiejętności, tocząc niesamowicie zażartą, bratobójczą walkę. Pałający do siebie nienawiścią bracia walczą już przez dwanaście godzin. Pomimo ogromnego zmęczenia i odniesienia poważnych ran przez braci i ich pomocników z obu stron, nikt nie ustępuje. Jednak w trakcie trzynastej godziny apokaliptycznej bitwy pada pierwsza ofiara. Fulgrim poważnie rani wyczerpanego Rogala Dorna swoim ostrzem Laerów, chwilę później dobijając go, przez zniszczenie jego duszy mocami psionicznymi. Triumf Fulgrima szybko się kończy, kiedy rozgniewany Vulcan wyprowadza serię potężnych ciosów swoim na nowo stworzonym młotem Doomtermor w głowę zdradziekiego Patriarchy, poważnie go ogłuszając. Potężny Kronikaż Njal Gromowładny, wykorzystuje sytuację w jakiej znajduje się Fulgrim. Zużywając prawie całą swoją siłę i energię psioniczną, niszczy on jego duszę a tym samym jej powiązanie z demonem, unicestwiając go na zawsze. W międzyczasie, Corvus Corax walcząc sam na sam z Angornem, zadaje mu potworne rany na twarzy swoimi szponami energetycznymi, oślepiając go. Niewidomy i wściekły Angorn wyprowadza na ślepo dwa potężne cięcia swym toporem łańcuchowym w Corvusa, odcinając mu prawą rękę i uszkadzając jego plecak odrzutowy. Corvus próbuje się wycofać, odlatując kilkanaście metrów w górę, lecz Angorn zdąża chwycić go za nogę. Uszkodzony plecak nie jest w stanie utrzymać ich dwóch w powietrzu, przez co obaj patriarchowie spadają w przepaść i słuch po nich ginie. Kilkanaście metrów dalej, pośród wojennej zawieruchy, Lemann Russ w pojedynkę, przedziera się przez kilkudziesięciu Astartes Tysiąca Synów z osobistej straży Magnusa Czerwonego, masakrując każdego z nich. Gdy Russ zabija ostatniego marine, stojącego przed patriarchą, przywódca zdradzieckiego Legionu staje z nim do zaciętego pojedynku. Patriarcha Kosmicznych Wilków wygrywa pojedynek i unosi swój miecz w celu zakończenia żywota Magnusa raz na zawsze, jednak szybko zostaje rozproszony przez niedobitka Tysiąca Synów, próbującego powstrzymać Magnusa przed śmiercią. Magnus wykorzystuje chwilę nieuwagi, obezwładnia patriarchę a następie dokonuje zemsty na którą czekał od czasów zniszczenia Prospero, łamiąc mu kręgosłup na swym kolanie. Zwijający się w agonii Leman Russ, szybko zostaje okrążony przez czuwających nad nim Astartes z Gwardii Honorowej Kosmicznych Wilków, a następnie zabrany z pola bitwy. W między czasie, Jaghatai Khan i Vulcan z pomocą kronikarza Ultramarines Varro Tiguriusa, toczą pojedynek z Mortarionem i Abbadonem. Podczas walki, Jaghatai Khan prowadzi wymianę potężnych cięć z Demonicznym Księciem Nurgla, na skutek czego obaj wyczerpani patriarchowie odnoszą potworne rany. Chcąc wykorzystać sytuację Mortariona, Varro Tigurius próbuje zniszczyć jego duszę, lecz powstrzymują go dwaj osobiści ochroniarze zdradzieckiego prymarchy - Deathshroud, którzy szybko zostają przez Kronikarza unieszkodliwieni. Poświęcenie osobistej straży, pozwala jednak Mortarionowi na zranienie Tiguriusa i wycofanie się pośród zastępy lojalnej mu Gwardii Śmierci. Zdając się zapomnieć o Abbadonie, rozwścieczony Jaghatai Khan rusza za nim w pościg, wraz ze wsparciem oddanych mu Astartes z Zakonu Białych Szram. Nie mając wyboru, Vaulcan w pojedynkę stawia czoło Lordowi Abaddonowi, walcząc z nim w brutalnym pojedynku przez kilka godzin. Siła zderzeń Doomtermor'a Vulcana z Drach'nyen'em Abaddona, jest tak potężna, że wgniata ona pancerze pobliskich marines oraz wprawia w drgania szczątki Katedry Magnitius Opium, która szybko zaczyna się zawalać. Obaj potężni wojownicy zdążają zadać sobie jeszcze kilkanaście ciosów niszczących ich wspaniałe zbroje, po czym waląca się monstrualna katedra grzebie w stertach gruzu zarówno ich obu jak i kilkunastu tysięcy lojalistycznych i zdradzieckich marines, walczących za swych patriarchów w jej obrębie. Mija godzina zanim patrol Gwardzistów przechadzających się obok zniszczonej katedry zauważa, żywą duszę wyłaniającą się spod jej gruzów. Okazuje się, że natrafili na trop wciąż żyjącego Abaddona. Jest zbyt osłabiony, aby podejmować walkę nawet z kilkoma Gwardzistami. Abaddon wie, że jego wierni słudzy zostali zdziesiątkowani i zniszczenie Cadii środkami konwencjonalnymi nie jest już możliwe. Resztkami sił teleportuje się na pokład swojego Zabójcy Planet i obiera kurs na Cadię w celu jej zniszczenia i unicestwienia Lojalnych Patriarchów na niej obecnych. Nadaje wiadomość do wszystkich sił chaosu obecnych na Cadii i jej orbicie, lecz wiadomość zostaje również przechwycona przez olbrzymią Imperialną flotę skutecznie broniącą orbitę planety, przez co lojaliści również dowiadują się o planach Naczelnego Wodza Chaosu. Gwardziści przechadzający się po ruinach Magnitus Opium znajdują również wciąż żyjącego Vulcana, Jaghatai Khan'a, Njala Gromowładnego i Varro Tiguriusa. Do nich również docierają informacje o niecnych planach Abaddona. Postanawiają oni zmierzyć się z Abaddonem na jego własnym statku. W chwili gdy Zabójca Planet wraz z osobistą, pokaźną flotą, zbliża się na niebezpieczną dla Cadii odległość, tysiące pancerników i krążowników oraz setki tysięcy okrętów pancernych, statków eskortowych i myśliwców Imperialnej Marynarki Wojennej, otwiera ogień w stronę podobnych pod względem liczebności sił chaosu. Rozpoczyna się największa bitwa kosmiczna znana ludzkiej historii. Walka jest bardzo zaciekła i wyrównana, dobrze wyszkoleni dowódcy Imperialnej Marynarki, ściśle ze sobą współpracują i sprawnie dowodzą flotami, zarówno niszcząc setki statków chaosu, jak i samemu ponosząc poważne straty. Tymczasem na rozkaz Abaddona, plugawa załoga Zabójcy Planet, uruchamia skomplikowane procedury dotyczące zgromadzenia odpowiedniej ilości energii potrzebnej do zasilenia dział Armagedonu, za których pomocą zniszczona ma zostać Cadia. Wielka bitwa kosmiczna trwa już od godziny, zgromadzone siły Imperialnej Marynarki poniosły ciężkie straty, lecz lojalistom udało się okrążyć przybyłe formacje Chaosu i częściowo się przez nie przebić. W samym środku skupiska tysięcy statków Chaosu, znajduje się Zabójca Planet, którego broń masowej zagłady wciąż jest ładowana przez potężne generatory. Podczas wojennej zawieruchy, około trzydzieści promów daje radę przemknąć pomiędzy statkami chaosu i dotrzeć do statku Abaddona, dokonując abordażu ocalałego z Cadii Jaghatai Khan'a i Vulcana wraz z towarzyszącymi im psionikami, Njalem Gromowładnym i Varro Tiguriusem. Zaszczyt w atakowaniu statku Abaddona i chronieniu Patriarchów, otrzymuje siedmiuset doświadczonych weteranów terminatorów Astartes. Na wsparcie psioników w walce z Abaddonem, wybrano czterdziestu elitarnych Custodes, którzy zostali specjalnie sprowadzeni z Pałacu Imperatora. Lojaliści rozdzielają się, Vulcan i Jaghatai razem z Terminatorami rozpraszają się po całym statku, odwracając uwagę od Kronikarzy, wyrządzając jak największe szkody i wyrzynając sporą część załogi liczącą 15 tysięcy członków, lecz szybko natrafiają na obecnych na statku Terminatorów Chaosu, wiążąc się z nimi w zaciętą walkę. W międzyczasie Kronikarze wraz z Custodes, pośpiesznie przedzierają się przez poziomy Zabójcy Planet i dostają się do mostka kapitańskiego. Ku ich oczu okazują się setki stanowisk z wbudowanymi hologramami i urządzeniami chaosu, obsługiwanymi przez sterujących statkiem oddanych Abaddonowi, plugawych wysoko postawionych członków Dark Mechanicus, którzy zdają się nie zauważać wtargnięcia lojalistów. W centrum mostka Kronikarze dostrzegają siedzącego na swym tronie i wpatrującego się w nich Abaddona. Tigurius zdaje sobie sprawę , że wódz chaosu dopiero regeneruje siły po pojedynku z Vulcanem, dlatego używa swych mocy psionicznych do zaplanowanego poprzednio unicestwienia jego duszy. W mgnieniu oka na mostku pojawiają się Widma Spaczni - elitarna straż Abaddona przyzwana na jego życzenie. Wojownicy chaosu szybko zajmują walką obecnych na pokładzie lojalistów, uniemożliwiając zniszczenie duszy wodza Chaosu i urządzeń na mostku. Straż Abbadona dorównuje umiejętnościami Custodes i przewyższa ich liczebnością. Mimo to strażnicy Imperatora ogarnięci świętym gniewem, walczą wytrwale i z pełnym poświęceniem dla bezpieczeństwa Kronikarzy, zabijając osiem widm w pierwszych minutach walki. Abaddon czerpie moc z dusz swych poległych wojowników, przez co przyśpiesza swą regenerację do końca i rzuca się na Gromowładnego i Tiguriusa. Kilkanaście pokładów niżej, Vulcan i Jaghatai wciąż prowadzą rozproszone po całym statku drużyny Terminatorów, dokonując sabotażu wewnętrznych baterii dział, torped, generatorów tarcz, amunicji i całej masy innego uzbrojenia. Ośmiuset sprowadzonych Terminatorów sieje istny terror wśród mechaników i kapłanów maszyny próbujących desperacko naprawić szkody wyrządzone na statku, lecz podczas starć z Terminatorami Chaosu, ponoszą oni ciężkie straty. Wewnątrz statku jak i poza nim toczy się zamieszanie związane z kosmiczną bitwą o Cadię, jednak zarówno Lojaliści jak i Zdrajcy zdają się zapomnieć o ładujących Działach Armageddonu wycelowanych prosto w stolicę Segmentum Obscurus. Szaleńcza walka rozgrywająca się na mostku kapitańskim Zabójcy Planet, zbiera coraz większe żniwa, spośród czterdziestu sprowadzonych Custodes, jedynie dziesięciu wciąż utrzymuje się na nogach, z pełnym oddaniem i poświęceniem chroniąc Kronikarzy przed nadciągającymi Widmami Spaczni. Njal i Varro, toczą morderczy pojedynek z Abaddonem już od ponad godziny. Wódz Chaosu coraz szybciej odzyskuje siły przez moc czerpaną z dusz poległych towarzyszy, coraz bardziej utrudniając ostateczne pokonanie go dwóm psionikom. W końcu pojedynek zakończony zostaje potężnym cięciem Drach'nyen'a dzierżonego przez naczelnego wodza Chaosu. Miecz Abaddona rozczłonkowuje Varro Tiguriusa zabijając go na miejscu i poważnie rani Njala Grmowladnego, zwalając go z nóg. Abaddon zamierza zadać ostateczny cios, nagle zarówno jego uwagę jak i operujących mostkiem Kapłanow Dark Mechanicus oraz ledwo żyjącego Gromowładnego, przyciąga jaskrawo czerwony błysk pojawiający się przed kadłubem statku. Błysk pochodzi od strumienia wydobywającego się z Dział Armageddonu rozpoczynających swój straszliwy, znany wszystkim w galaktyce, polegający na unicestwianiu światów i całych populacji terror. Strumienie plugawej energii z niewyobrażalną prędkością przebijają atmosferę Cadii i jej skorupę ziemską, nie ubłagalnie zbliżając się do jądra planety. Na chwilę każdy statek, każda załoga biorąca udział w kosmicznej bitwie milknie. Milczenie szybko zostaje przerwane przez zatraconego w euforii Abaddona. Wraz z jego triumfalnym okrzykiem, w komunikatorach również rozbrzmiewają miliony okrzyków wydobywających się z komunikatorów załóg tysięcy statków chaosu. Zgromadzeni na statkach lojaliści, nawet Prymarchowie obecni na pokładzie Zabójcy Planet, tracą wiarę i wolę walki. Nie ma nadziei. Na widok strumienia penetrującego Cadię, przekonani są, że los planety jest przesądzony, tak samo jak i losy Imperium Człowieka. Nagle , od zachodniej strony Zabójcy Planet, niespodziewanie otwierają się bramy osnowy, z której wyłaniają się niezydentyfikowane statki kosmiczne wielkości pancernika. Z pełnym impetem taranują kadłub statku, obracając go o dziewięćdziesiąt stopni w prawo. Wbudowane w kadłub działa Armagedonu również zmieniają swe położenie. Ciągnący się strumień niszczącej energii, pozostawia szeroką na połowę obszaru Cadii bliznę, unicestwiając setki tysięcy przypadkowych lojalistów i zdrajców. Nagła i niespodziewana zmiana położenia Zabójcy Planet rzuca na kolana Abaddona, jego załogę i wszystkie obecne na pokładzie formy życia. Chwilę później, miażdżąca siła przebija się do mostku kapitańskiego, niszcząc plugawe urządzenia chaosu potrzebne do zarządzania statkiem, zabijając obsługujących je kapłanów Dark Mechanicus. Spośród kurzu i dymu, na wpół przytomny Njal dostrzega standardowy model kapsuły desantowej używanej przez Adeptus Astartes. Jednak jego uwagę przyciągają podejrzane znaki Legionu Alpha znajdujące się na opadających z hukiem drzwiach kapsuły. Ku oczom Gromowładnego i Abaddona ukazuje się ktoś kogo przybycia nie mógł przewidzieć nawet sam Imperator. Alpharius i Omegon, bracia jak i również uznawani za tą samą osobę władcy Alpha Legionu - najbardziej tajemniczego zdradzieckiego Legionu Astartes, również prawdopodobnie źle nastawionego do samego chaosu. Njal słysząc tylko niewielkie wzmianki o nich, wątpił w ich istnienie, lecz w tej chwili widzi ich sam na własne oczy. Zanim Abaddon zdąża połapać się w sytuacji, dosięgają go moce psioniczne przybyłych Prymarchów. Abaddon czując jak rozrywany jest od wewnątrz, nie może dobyć nawet własnego miecza. Przyglądający się ze zdziwieniem Gromowładny, zaczyna odczuwać uporczywy ból głowy i słyszeć w swojej głowie głosy krzyczące ,,teraz!. Ubezwłasnowolniony Kronikarz używa całej swej mocy psionicznej, łącząc ją z mocami Alphariusa i Omegona. Połączone umysły Patriarchów i Gromowładnego niszczą i rozszarpują duszę ogarniętego agonią Abaddona. Po niezmiernie długiej i męczącej dla psionika minucie, dusza Abaddona zostaje finalnie unicestwiona. Nie wiedząc dlaczego, jego ciało zamienia się w szklaną rzeźbę wykrzywioną w agonii, która chwilę później eksploduje w tysiącach kawałków. Wyczerpany po morderczym wysiłku Kronikarz pada na ziemię. Zniszczenie duszy ulubieńca Mrocznych Bogów, kosztuje go ekstremalnym nadwyrężeniem swego umysłu i organizmu, co w obliczu nawet tak potężnych psioników jak on, kończy się śmiercią. Ostatnim widokiem w jego życiu zbliżającym się do końca życiu, są dwaj bliźniaczy Patriarchowie w ciszy spoglądający w na niego z góry. Na ich twarzach ukazany jest skromny uśmiech będący prawdopodobnie gestem podziękowania za pomoc. Świadkiem wszystkich wydarzeń jest anonimowy Custodes, który jako jedyny z czterdziestu przeżywa walkę na mostku kapitańskim i jest świadkiem unicestwienia Abaddona oraz przybycia Patriarchów Legionu Alpha. Do dzisiaj nie wiadoma jest przyczyna dlaczego zaraz po śmierci naczelnego woda sił Chaosu, Zabójca Planet ulega szybkiej samo destrukcji. Być może tak zadziałał system obronny, lub co jest najbardziej prawdopodobne, statek był powiązany tajemniczą więzią z duszą właściciela, której przerwanie zaowocowało przeciążenie generatorów masy na pokładzie i ich eksplozję. Pewne jest tylko to, że z zawalającego się w ogniu Zabójcy Planet, zbiec zdołają tylko Vulcan, Jaghatai, trzystu terminatorów i ostatni z czterdziestu Custodes. Chwilę później statek Abaddona eksploduje w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Potężny impuls psioniczny dociera do sług mrocznych bogów, wciąż obecnych na Cadii i poza jej orbitą. Impuls uświadamia ich o śmierci wodza chaosu, doprowadzając ich do szaleństwa. Niegdyś zjednoczeni wyznawcy Khorn'a, Slaanesha, Tzeentcha i Nurgla zaczynają mordować się pomiędzy sobą w agonii i przerażeniu. Korzystają na tym Lojaliści. Cadiańskie Regimenty i Astartes unicestwiają resztki heretyckiego, oszalałego oporu, tym samym przywracając upragniony od niemalże dwóch lat Imperialny ład na planecie. Rozproszona i zdziesiątkowana Flota Chaosu, która przybyła do Segmentum Obscurus wraz z Abaddonem, wycofuje się w stronę Oka Terroru. Siły Imperialnej Marynarki Wojennej rozpoczynają za nią pościg. Jednak pozostali przy życiu Lojalni Patriarchowie, mistrzowie zakonów, najważniejsi dowódcy i Ursarkar Creed wciąż nie wiedzą co wydarzyło się z Varro Tiguriusem i Njalem Gromowładnym, oraz czy ich misja się powiodła. Dzięki ocalałemu Custodes, tak zwanemu ''Świadkiem, szybko dowiadują się o tym co zadziało się na pokładzie Zabójcy Planet. Wiadomość o ostatecznej śmierci Abaddona dociera do Cadian i wszystkich obecnych sił lojalistów na planecie. Cywile, którzy ocaleli w podziemnych schronach, wychodzą na zewnątrz dziękując Ursarkarowi, Gwardzistom i Marines, ale przedewszystkim Imperatorowi i jego synom za ponowne ocalenie Cadii i całego sektora przed szponami Wielkiego Arcywroga. Lecz czas na świętowanie jeszcze nie nastał. Sektor Segmnetum Obscurus poważnie ucierpiał na wskutek największej i najkrwawszej Krucjaty Chaosu w dziejach ludzkości. Mimo rozerwania na strzępy i zupełnej anihilacji przybyłych sił chaosu, Imperium również poniosło olbrzymie straty. Łączne straty jakie poniosły siły Imperium liczy się w milionach poległych Gwardzistów, dziesiątkach tysięcy poległych Astartes, setkach tysięcy zniszczonych pojazdów Imperium. Infrastruktura Cadii w 80% została poważnie zniszczona. W bohaterskiej bitwie o Cadię poległo również wiele znaczących dla Imperium osobowości min Inkwizytor Toth - znaczący sojusznik Gabriela Angelosa w wojnie o Tartarus, Czempioni Imperatora Ansgar i Ulrcius z Zakonu Czernych Templariuszy oraz wielu znaczących dowódców i strategów Gwardii Imperialnej i Astartes. Lecz najboleśniejszymi ranami jakie zadała ludzkości 13 Czarna Krucjata, jest śmierć Rogala Dorn'a, zaginięcie Corvusa Coraxa wraz z Angornem, śmierć potężnych i znaczących Kronikarzy - Varro Tiguriusa i Njala Gromowładnego oraz olbrzymia blizna zadana przez Zabójcę Planet, która już na zawszę będzie widnieć na powierzchni planety Cadii. Oprócz tego sam Ursarkar Kasztelan Creed odniósł poważne rany w walce z siłami chaosu i zapadł w śpiączkę. Jedynym nieco pocieszającym faktem są niezdolni do walki miliony cywilów, których większość na początku konfliktu udało się bezpiecznie eksmitować poza planetę, tym samym ratując ich życie. Mimo tak poważnych strat, Imperium nie było dłużne plugawym siłom Chaosu, które w swej krucjacie straciły na zawszę Abaddona Profanatora i Zabójcę Planet, około połowę miliona zdradzieckich Astartes, miliardy kultystów, zdradzieckiego Patriarchę Fulgrima i miliony pozostałych wyznawców Mrocznych Bogów. W 13 Czarnej Krucjacie z rąk dowódcy 1 Kompani Mrocznych Aniołów Beliala, również unicestwiony został najpotężniejszy Czempion Nurgla - Typhus. Podobny los dosięgnął Luciusa Wiecznego, którego dusza została zniszczona przez Varro Tiguriusa. Tak czy inaczej obie strony konfliktu mocno ucierpiały przez 13 Czarną Krucjatę. Mimo to ludzkość udowodniła, że jako jedyna ma prawo panować w Segmentum Obscurus opłacając to wielkim kosztem. Miną pokolenia zanim zanim Cadianie odbudują swoją ojczyznę, potężną armię i populację. -003.42M Świat-ul-kuźnia Ourelian ,pada inwazją Orkowego WAAAGH! prowadzonego przez Herszta Ścino-Czerepa. Konflikt zostaje ochrzczony mianem Pierwszej Wojny Oureliańskiej. -005.42M Trzy lata po zakończeniu Trzynastej Czarnej Krucjaty, Oko Terroru, kurczy się o 90%. Podczas kurczenia, anomalia wciąga kilka najbliższych opuszczonych planet fortec i staje się niestabilna, znacznie utrudniając siłom chaosu przechodzenie przez nią, jak i również zasysając orbitujące wokół niej statki Imperialnej Marynarki. Nie do końca znane są przyczyny takich zachowań Oka Terroru, lecz niewykluczone jest, że mogą one mieć powiązania ze śmiercią Abaddona. -005-008.41M Na większości Imperialnych światów objętych demonicznymi inwazjami, całe zastępy sług mrocznych bogów wpadają w nieopanowany szał i zaczynają walczyć pomiędzy sobą, lub wycofują się z powrotem do spaczni. W ciągu trzech lat, 70% demonicznych inwazji w całej galaktyce kończy się klęską, nieco stabilizując sytuację w Imperium. Niepojęte zjawisko bratobójczych rzeźni między sługami chaosu, może również być związane ze śmiercią Abaddona lub zmian wywołanych w Oku Terroru. -010.42M Połączone siły regimentów Oureliańskich, Kriegańskich i Cadiańskich wspierane przez dwa zakony Astartes, przeganiają Orkowe hordy po siedmiu latach wyczerpującej walki o świat-ul-kuźnię. -11.42M Żołnierze 12. Valhallańskiego będący pod dowództwem Kubrika Chenkova na froncie, wzniecają przeciwko niemu bunt. Komendant zostaje pojmany przez własnych Gwardzistów, którzy dokonują na nim samosąd. Tego samego dnia Komentant Chenkov zostaje spalony na stosie żywcem. -012-013.42M Rozpoczyna się Druga Wojna Oureliańska. Ourelian po raz kolejny pada ofiarą Orkowej inwazji, prowadzonej przez Ścino-Czerepa. Po niedługim czasie, do wojny dołączają sługi chaosu, rozpoczynając demoniczna inwazję. Przekonana o ostatecznym upadku planety Inkwizycja, bombarduje planetę Torpedami Cyklonicznymi. Torpedy wybijają wszelkie obecne tam życie i zmieniają Ourelian w apokaliptyczna pustynię. -013.42M Z powodu ustania znacznego zagrożenia ze strony chaosu na terenie Imperium, Lordowie Terry powołują nadzwyczajne zgromadzenie w Sektorze Solar. Oprócz najbardziej wpływowych dowódców i strategów Imperium, zaproszeni zostają również trzej pozostali przy życiu i wciąż lojalni Prymarchowie - Lemann Russ, Vulcan i Jaghatai Khan. Lordowie przedstawiają zgromadzonym, wcześniej ustaloną pomiędzy nimi tak zwaną Krucjatę Wielkich Podbojów, znaną również jako II Wielka Krucjata. Celem Krucjaty jest zaprowadzenie względnego spokoju na terenie prawie całego Imperium poprzez stłumienie rebelii i zniechęcenie wrogów najbardziej zagrażających terytorium ludzkości, za pomocą zmasowanej ofensywy. Prymarchowie zdążyli wyleczyć swe rany z czasów 13 Krucjaty, dlatego jednoznacznie godzą się na udział w niej. Krucjata dzieli się na cztery mniejsze, wiodące w cztery różne strony Galaktyki Mlecznej. Dowodzenie nad Krucjatą Zachodnią przejmuje Patriarcha Vulcan. Ma on za zadanie przywrócić Imperialny ład i stłumić narastające rebelie w stanowiącym zachodni skraj Imperium, Segmentum Pacificus. Leman Russ otrzymuje zadanie poprowadzić przydzielone mu wojska w krucjacie Południowo-Wschodniej, w stronę agresywnego i szybko rozwijającego się państwa rasy Xenos o silnie imperialistycznych zapędach znanego pod nazwą Dominium Tau. Priorytetem Russa jest odbicie kilku ważnych strategicznie Imperialnych planet zajętych przez Xenos w czasie sfer ekspansji oraz zadanie im jak największych strat w celu zniechęcenia do przeprowadzanie dalszych ekspansji na terenie Imperium. Zaś Jaghatai Khan wyprawia się na Krucjatę Południową, a właściwie pomoc w obronie macierzystego świata Kruczej Gwardii - Deliverance przed flotą rojem Lewiatan. Krucjata Zachodnia (013-???.42M) Regimenty i Zakony Marines prowadzone przez Patriarchę, brutalnie tłumią niezliczone rebelie w Segmentum Ultima, niekiedy przelewając krew milionów ludzi zbyt zdziczałych lub zbyt zatraconych w kultach chaosu, aby ponownie dojrzeć światło Imperatora. W ciągu siedmiu lat, większość zbuntowanych planet napotkanych przez Vulcana i jego armię, upada w ciągu kilku tygodni, często z powodu wciąż trwających na ich powierzchni wojen domowych pomiędzy najróżniejszymi ruchami separatystycznymi a bojówkami chaosu. Lecz los mieszkańców zbuntowanych światów nie zawsze jest taki sam. Ci którzy posłusznie przyswoili Imperialny ład narzucony przez Vulcana, mają zaszczyt w odbudowaniu Imperialnej kultury i architektury na swojej planecie poprzez ciężką i wytrwałą pracę za popełnione grzechy. Spośród miliardów nawróconych obywateli, setki tysięcy a nawet miliony wiernych, dobrowolnie przyłączają się do Krucjaty Zachodniej, pomagając w nawracaniu pozostałych światów. Podboje Vulcana idą znakomicie, do roku 018.42M udaje mu się zaprowadzić spokój na tysiącach światów i przywrócić większość terenów Segmentum Pacificus pod władanie Imperium. Poważniejsze problemy zaczynają się szóstego roku od rozpoczęcia krucjaty, kiedy wojska Patriarchy docierają prawie na samo południe Pacificus. Znaczna część niegdyś należących tam do Imperium planet, zmienionych jest w demoniczne światy i piekielne kuźnie. Zarówno flota krucjaty jak i wojska naziemne lojalistów spotykają się z ciężkim oporem sił chaosu. Na kilkunastu planetach jeszcze zdolnych do zamieszkania, przeprowadzony zostaje desant wojsk naziemnych. ,Valhallańskie, Vostroyańskie i Cadiańskie Regimenty Gwardii Imperium wspierane przez Rycerzy Inkwizycji, Zakon Salamander, Mrocznych Aniołów i Imperialną marynarkę, wciągu czterech lat odzyskują kilkanaście zaatakowanych światów, unicestwiając obecne tam siły Chaosu, lecz samemu ponosząc ciężkie straty. Podczas podbojów, mierzą się oni z Paktem Krwii, Legionem Niosących Słowo i niezliczonymi hordami kultystów. Pozostałe światy południowego Pacificus są zbyt skażone kultami i plugawą energią spaczni aby nadawały się do ponownego zasiedlenia przez obywateli Imperium. Na rozkaz Vulcana, w stronę demonicznych światów zostaje wysłanych kilka flot z zadaniem przeprowadzenia serię zniszczeń za pomocą exterminatusu. Broniące południowego Pacificus armady statków chaosu stawiają jednak zbyt duży opór aby operacja mogła się do końca powieść. Regularne bitwy pomiędzy Pancernikami, Krążownikami i Okrętami Pancernymi obu stron dzieją się tam do dziś i nie zapowiada się na to, aby wciągu następnych lat cokolwiek się tam zmieniło. Z tego właśnie powodu uważa się, że Krucjata Zachodnia jest jeszcze nie rozstrzygnięta. Krucjata Południowo - Wschodnia (013-021.42M) Zemsta na Taros (013-014.42M) Leman Russ rozpoczyna krucjatę Wschodnio-Południową atakiem na planetę Taros, która niegdyś została utracona przez Imperium na rzecz Dominium Tau. Do odzyskania Taros, zdołał zebrać wsparcie dwóch Domów Rycerskich i 31 Regimentów Gwardii Imperialnej w tym 5 Tallarńskich, 7 Vostroyańskich, 13 Cadiańskich, 6 Mordiańskie i 2 Elysiańskie. Nie zabrakło również Zakonów Astartes, takich jak Krucza Gwardia, Białe Szramy, Kosmicznych Wilków , Szwadronów Śmierci i Czarnego Zastępu. Ochotniczo do walki przyłączyły się dwa regimenty Potomków Tempestus - 86. Deltyckich Smoków i 55. Alphickich Hydr. Na potrzebę krucjaty, przybywa również sławny Weteran Pask, aby zmierzyć się z kolumnami pancernymi nieprzyjaciela. Opróżnionych zostaje kilka kolonii karnych z których utworzony zostaje Karny Legion liczący trzy miliony kryminalistów. Wszystkie zebrane regimenty i zakony zostają jeszcze uzupełnione o dodatkowe pojazdy, amunicję, broń i w przypadku Gwardii o dodatkowych żołnierzy, tworząc jak dotąd największą armię Imperium, skierowaną przeciwko Dominium w historii. Kiedy olbrzymia flota, eskortująca wszystkie siły zbrojne przeznaczone na krucjatę, zbliża się do systemu w którym znajduje Taros, Leman Russ przystępuje do realizacji swojego wcześniej przemyślanego planu. Kilkanaście lat od klęski Imperium, władze Dominium, które przejęły władzę nad Taros, zdążyły wybudować potężny system obrony orbitalnej planety. Mimo to, agenci Assasinorum, którzy szpiegują tą planetę od czasu zmiany jej właściciela, od lat przesyłają informacje o strukturze wojsk i systemie obrony planetarnej Taros, wgłąb Imperium. Większość asasynów zdołała unikać wykrycia, dzięki obecności Gue'vesa i wielu ludzkich cywilów, którzy zgodzili się przyjąć Większe Dobro , między którymi zdołali się maskować przez lata. Na rozkaz patriarchy, pięcioro uśpionych Specjalistek Callidus przyjmuje formę naukowców ważnych osobowości wojskowych Tau. Dzięki nowej tożsamości, każdej z nich udaje się bez budzenia żadnych wątpliwości przejść do głównych systemów obrony orbitalnej, porozmieszczanych w pięciu głównych bazach wojskowych na planecie, a następnie je zhakować. Przesłane do systemów wirusy paraliżują niemal cały system obrony planetarnej Tauros, zupełnie odsłaniając planetę na desant do czasu naprawienia systemu przez techników Tau. Na wieść o uśpieniu obrony orbitalnej, flota Imperium z Russem na czele, wykonuje skok w osnowę, który przenosi ich w pobliżu planety. Satelity xenos błyskawicznie wykrywają liczne siły Imperium. Mimo to zanim poinformowana flota Taros zdąża uformować szyki i zaatakować wroga, flota Krucjaty zbliża się do atmosfery i przeprowadza bombardowanie orbitalne. Na początku zniszczonych bądź poważnie uszkodzonych zostaje wiele ważnych strategicznie miejsc, takich jak lotniska i bazy wojskowe, lecz później bombardowanie dosięga również miast, przez które giną setki tysięcy cywilów Xenos jak i sprzymierzonych z nimi ludźmi. W między czasie, Imperialna Marynarka dokonuje zrzutu kompanii wszystkich zakonów Astartes biorących udział w krucjacie ,wszystkich 31 regimentów i 3 milionów Karnych Legionistów. Wojska Imperium wg planu podzielone zostają na trzy grupy uderzeniowe i zrzucone na trzy różne strony kontynentu. Grupa I składająca się z 7 regimentów Vostroyańskich, 6 Mordiańskich i sił zakonu Kosmicznych Wilków, zajmuje miejsca na wschodzie głównego kontynentu. Dowodzenie nad nią przejmują Leman Russ oraz Jenerał Teofil Jarymowicz. Grupa II złożona z 3 Tallarńskich regimentów, 13 Cadiańskich, sił Szwadronów Śmierci i Kruczej Gwardii zrzucona zostaje na południowych obszarach. Dowodzenie nad grupą przejmują gen. Lukas Owidiusz oraz anonimowy Kapitan Szwadronów Śmierci. Grupa III zostaje zaś zrzucona po zachodniej stronie kontynentu. W jej skład wchodzą Białe Szramy, Czarny Zastęp oraz 2 ostatnie Tallarńskie regimenty. Dowodzenie nad grupą uderzeniową przejmuje mistrz Zakonu Białych Szram - Khan Jubal. Karni Legioniści zostają rozdzieleni zaś na 3 grupy, po milion w każdej. Pierwsze bezpośrednie starcia obu stron rozpoczynają się na południowej wyspie kontynentu. To właśnie tam II Grupa uderzeniowa dokonuje desantu na prawie całej szerokości południowego wybrzeża, tuż przy bazach wojskowych Tau. Pod osłoną Walkirii, Cadianie w błyskawicznym tempie formują szyki z niezliczonej piechoty i pojazdów i przeprowadzają natarcie na Xenos. Wojska Tau szybko tworzą linię obrony przed koszarami. Podczas gdy wojownicy ognia ostrzeliwują wroga z dogodnych okopów i bunkrów, piloci w pancerzach XV8 Crisis i Stealth wraz ze wsparciem Krootów, przeprowadzają szturm i próbują okrążyć siły wroga. Nie zdążają jednak wyrządzić znaczących szkód, większość krootów i pancerzy osobistych zostaje zmiecionych z powierzchni Taros, przez szturmujący ogrom połączonych sił piechoty i pojazdów Cadian. W zaledwie dwie godziny, młot Imperatora okrąża bazy wojskowe południowego wybrzeża, wyrzynając całe kompanie wojowników ognia, zwiadowców i wszystko inne co stoi na drodze. Tym czasem wewnątrz koszarów i baz wojskowych Xenos, Astartes ze Szwadronów Śmierci i Kruczej Gwardii dokonują istnej rzezi przygotowujących się sił nieprzyjaciela. Podczas gdy wyspecjalizowani do walk z obcymi, Marines Szwadronów Śmierci zajmują wroga bezpośrednią walką i wykorzystują jego słabe punkty, Marines Corvusa Coraxa, przedostają się do wewnątrz podziemnych schronów i magazynów, gdzie wyrzynają ukrywający się i informujący główne dowództwo Taros o inwazji, sztab dowództwa garnizonów Tau wraz z gwardia honorową. W ciągu reszty całego dnia, wszystkie bazy wojskowe zostają przejęte. Pozbawione dowództwa niedobitki wojska Dominium, uciekają z pola bitwy lub poddają się całymi plutonami piechoty i załogami pojazdów. Imperium zazwyczaj nie bierze jeńców, na rozkaz Lukasa Owidiusza, wszyscy dezerterzy Dominium o stopniach podoficerskich zostają wymordowani na miejscu, zaś xenos o wyższych stopniach zostają przekazani Inkwizycji w celu wydobycia ważnych informacji. Gdy pierwszy dzień dobiega końca i zapada zmrok,połączone siły Cadian i Astartes, prą przez kilkanaście kilometrów dalej, nie napotykając większego oporu i podbijając kilka mniejszych miejscowości. Kilka minut po ataku II Grupy, III Grupa uderzeniowa przypuszcza niespodziewany atak na uzbrojone po zęby, główne lotnisko wojskowe Taros znajdujące się zachodniej wyspie kontynentu, przystępując do wcześniej ściśle ustalonego planu. Marines Białych Szram wraz z Drednotami za pomocą kapsuł desantowych, dokonują ataku na umocnienia i koszary przed lotniskiem Tau. Wyspecjalizowane w niespodziewanych i zabójczych atakach Białe Szramy, kompletnie rozbijają ulokowane w umocnieniach lotniska siły nieprzyjaciela. W czasie kiedy Drednoty i dewastatorzy marines ze sprzętem przeciwpancernym efektywnie niszczą czołgi Hammerhead i pozostałe pojazdy, taktyczni i szturmowi bracia zakonni niemiłosiernie wykańczają piechotę Xenos. Wkrótce jednak zwabione odgłosami bitwy i poinformowane posiłki Dominium. W sile tysiąca Wojowników Ognia i kilkudziesięciu pancerzy bitewnych, wyruszają z lotniska i przypuszczają szybki kontratak na marines obecnych w koszarach. Białe Szramy wykonują taktyczny odwrót, a na ich miejsce wkracza Czarny Zastęp. Dwa, ośmioosobowe oddziały marines teleportują się w sam środek znacznie liczebniejszych sił Dominium. Pierwszy oddział wykonuje taktykę rozpruwacza i materializuje się między pancerzami bitewnymi. Marines wyposażeni w plecaki odrzutowe i szpony energetyczne z niezwykłą gracją i zabójczą szybkością, rozrywają i przecinają pancerze Dominium razem z pilotami wewnątrz. Członkowie drugiego Oddziału uzbrojeni w miecze łańcuchowe, używają zaś taktyki rzeźnika i teleportują się między liczące około tysiąca wojowników ognia skupisko. Bezradni wojownicy ognia są masakrowani i wyrzynani całymi plutonami, agonalne krzyki pobratymców i ogarnięci ślepym, pozbawionym ładu tańcem śmierci Astartes, wprawiają piechotę Xenos w przerażenie, przez co wielu z nich ucieka z pola walki. Tymczasem, poinformowani o dramatycznej sytuacji sojuszników, piloci Tau, postanawiają ich wesprzeć, odlatując myśliwcami Barracuda z lotniska. Wiele myśliwców, nie zdąża jednak wzbić się w powietrze, gdyż zostają one zniszczone przez stacjonującą za wzgórzem i zamaskowaną w pustynnym klimacie artylerię oraz drużyny wsparcia przeciwpancernego Tallarn. Wkrótce Drużyny saperskie Tallarńskich Regimentów, pod osłoną wraków i snajperów, przedostają się do hangarów wypełnionych jeszcze nie uruchomionymi myśliwcami. Mierzą się tam z ochroną lotniska dominium, gdzie saperzy ponoszą ciężkie straty. Mimo to część ładunków wybuchowych udaje się zdetonować, a co za tym idzie zniszczyć kilkaset myśliwców wroga. Wkrótce Siły Czarnego Zastępu i Białych Szram, przebijają się przez resztki wojsk i zdobywają lotnisko, niszcząc w nim wszystko co przydatne dla nieprzyjaciela. O tej samej porze, I Grupa uderzeniowa dokonuje desantu na wschodnie wybrzeże Taros, znane ze swojego przemysłu zbrojeniowego dla sił Dominium obecnych na planecie. Siły Jarymowicza, wspierane przez Zakon Kosmicznych Wilków, liczone w czterech Vostroyańskich regimentach piechoty oraz trzech regimentach pancernych, zostają okopane przed kompleksami fabryk, czekając na kofrontację z IV i II Korpusem Wojowników Ognia Taros, wspieranym przez pojazdy pancerne oraz Korpusem piechoty Gue'vesa. Podczas gdy Vostroyanie trzymają siły wroga przychodzące z odsieczą na dystans, Komandosi Tempestus z 86. Deltyckich Smoków oraz 55. Alphickich Hydr, pod osłoną Valkirii dokonują szybkiego i brutalnego desantu na kompleks fabryk zbrojeniowych Tau. Udowadniają tam swoją skuteczność taktyczną, dokonując błyskawicznej rzezi pracowników fabryk i stacjonującego tam pułku piechoty. Zgodnie z planem, Potomkowie Tempestus dokonują również udanego sabotażu ogromnych ilości amunicji, pojazdów i uzbrojenia wroga. Po wykonaniu zadania, skierowani zostają jako wsparcie dla regimentów Jarymowicza. Bitwa pod wschodnim wybrzeżem - bo tak zostaje nazwana ta bitwa, trwa trzy dni i w ciągu tak krótkiego odstępu czasu, obie strony ponoszą potężne straty w piechocie. Po stronie Dominium jak i Vostroyan ginie około 50tys. Gwardzistów i Wojowników ognia. Podczas bitwy, również śmierć ponosi około stu pięćdziesięciu marines oraz 80 tys. żołnierzy Gue'vesa ,którzy zostają użyci w postaci mięsa armatniego. Mimo to tak duże straty idą na marne, gdyż żadna z e stron nie zdecydowała się cofnąć, tym samym nie przesuwając linii frontu nawet o metr. Bitwa o wyspę Wake'Un Krucjata na Taros trwała już od dwóch tygodni. Na froncie zachodnim, wschodnim i południowym, niezliczone siły lojalistów nieprzerwanie zaciskają coraz ciaśniejsze kleszcze na kontynencie Taros, miażdżąc obronę wojsk dominium. Mimo to, front przesuwa się dosyć wolno, szczególnie na wschodnim froncie. Przyczyną są ludzcy sojusznicy Xenos - Gue'vesa, którzy mimo, że walczą przeciw własnej rasie, stawiają zaciekły opór oraz wykazują się skrajnym oddaniem dla Dominium Tau. Co prawda, nie są w stanie na dłuższy czas zatrzymać natarcia Imperium, lecz swoją liczebnością opóźniają ataki lojalistów o nawet kilka dni. Ich taktyka przypomina tą stosowaną w szeregach karnych legionów, każdego dnia żołnierze Gue'vesa nacierają na prące do przodu wojska Imperium, tracąc dziesiątki tysięcy ludzi. Siły Taros, wykorzystujące ludzkich sprzymierzeńców jako mięso armatnie, otrzymywałują cenny czas na przegrupowanie i szybkie ataki na flanki Imperium. Z tego właśnie powodu, Leman Russ wyznacza Jenerała Teofila Jarymowicza, na zajęcie się zapełnioną od koszar Gue'vesa wyspą Wake'Un, leżącą przy wschodnim wybrzeżu. Służy ona za główny dostęp do ludzkich żołnierzy, walczących o stronie xenos, co czyni ją ważnym punktem strategicznym dla Tau. Ponieważ główne Vostroyańskie siły, prą wciąż na zachód, zawrócenie je na podbicie jednej wyspy jest zbyt ryzykownym posunięciem. Z tego powodu Jarymowicz do tego zadania wyznacza liczący milion żołnierzy - karny legion. Tego samego dnia, wszyscy karni legioniści zostają załadowani na burty łodzi desantowych płynących w stronę północnego brzegu. Desant na Wake'Un rozpoczyna się wczesnym porankiem. Dzikie hordy karnych legionistów, szturmują ciężko ufortyfikowane północne wybrzeże. Ze względu na rolę karnych legionów, Jarymowicz ograniczya się jedynie do zapewnienia im lekkiego wsparcia powietrznego przez latające Walkirie. Nadbrzeżne fortyfikacje upadają dosyć szybko, karny legion siłą przedziera się przez pierwszą linię obrony, tracąc kilkadziesiąt tysięcy ludzi i około trzydziestu walkirii w czasie zaledwie trzech godzin. Straty są tak ogromne, że według relacji wojsk Dominium, legionistom udaje się przedrzeć, głównie dzięki stosom ciał poległych towarzyszy, które ułatwiają im wejście na strome zbocza z wybudowanymi fortyfikacjami. Stacjonujące bataliony Gue'vesa, wspierane przez niewielkie oddziały wojowników ognia i pancerze bitewne, zostają kompletnie rozbite przez szarżę karnych legionistów. Wycofujące się wgłąb wyspy siły Dominium, używają wszystkiego co pod ręką, masakrując całe falangi mięsa armatniego. Mimo to ich wysiłek jest zbyteczny, polegli legioniści zastępowani są przez coraz to następne i liczniejsze szeregi, odwracając uwagę od wrogich sił, które stają się łatwym celem dla artylerii i wsparcia powietrznego Imperium. Czwartego dnia desantu, karni legioniści docierają do jednej z głównych baz Gue'vesa po zachodniej stronie Wake'Un, gdzie skoncentrowany ostrzał wojsk tysięcy Gue'vesa i wojowników ognia, setek pancerzy bitewnych i czołgów anty grawitacyjnych, początkowo dokonuje na nich istnej rzezi. Jednak po ośmiu godzinach oblężenia, hordy mięsa armatniego przedzierają się do wewnątrz głównej bazy. Broniące się oddziały Gue'vesa, z powodu braku amunicji, zostają zmuszone do walki wręcz z niezliczonymi zastępami legionistów. Do końca czwartego dnia karny legion zajmuje główną zachodnią bazę, całkowicie wyrzynając opór i samemu tracąc 300 tys. ludzi. Następnego dnia, dowództwo kieruje legionistów w stronę wschodniej kwatery. Tym razem Gue'vesa rezygnują z taktyki Tau i przyjmują taktykę wzorowaną na karnych legionach. Podczas gdy wschodnia baza przygotowywana jest do obrony, dziesiątki tysięcy piechurów Gue'vesa posłanych zostaje do walki wręcz z mięsem armatnim Imperium. Wspierani są oni przez liczne oddziały krootów wojowników i innych krootopodobnych zwierząt. Stawiają potężny opór, masakrując całe fale legionistów w walce wręcz, lecz opłacają to również dużymi stratami wśród swoich wojsk. To daje czas, głównym siłom Gue'vesa na uformowanie linii potężnych baterii artyleryjnych przed wschodnią bazą. Połączone siły żołnierzy Gue'vesa i Krootów, zatrzymują legionistów już od czterech dni i są na skraju wytrzymałości, mimo to walczą do ostatniego człowieka i ostatniego kroota, ginąc pod niekończącymi się szturmami karnych legionów. Ich poświęcenie jednak nie idzie na marne, gdyż w tym czasie dywizje pancerne, oflankowują hordy kryminalistów, zaciskając na nich kleszcze. W połączeniu z artylerią, Leman Russy Gue'vesa z uzbrojeniem przeciwpiechotnym, zatrzymują natarcie na kolejne pięć dni, masakrując siły wroga liczone w 350 tys. żołnierzy. Piloci maszyn, zostają jednak zmuszeni do odwrotu głównie przez brak amunicji i ciągłe naloty Valkirii wspierających karne legiony. Urgim Root - główno dowodzący sił Gue'vesa na planecie, widząc bezradność swoich wojsk w stosunku do niekończących się hord, wydaje rozkaz kapitulacji Wake'Un oraz oficjalną prośbę do Patriatrchy Lemana Russa o ułaskawienie i możliwość powrócenia do szeregów Imperium. Patriarcha jednak jest zbyt zajęty, aby rozpatrywać tą sprawę, dlatego decydujący głos w tej sprawie oddaje Jarymowiczowi. Ten decyduje się jedynie na zabezpieczenie ton amunicji i innego sprzętu przez potomków Tempestus. Zaś daje wolną rękę Karnym Legionistom w sprawie jeńców Gue'vesa. Nie trzeba było długo czekać na skutki tej decyzji, tego samego dnia psychopaci i degeneraci najróżniejszej maści dokonują istnej rzezi kilkudziesięciu tysięcy dezerterów Gue'vesa. Ta zbrodnia kończy zmagania Imperium na wyspie Wake'Un na Taros, zniszczenie głównej siedziby zdradzieckich i przekupionych większym dobrem ludzkich wojsk planecie, jest bolesnym ciosem dla sił Tau. Bitwa o Mineapolis Kiedy wyspa Wake'un została utracona na rzecz Imperium, wojska Tau obecne na Taros, utraciły stały dostęp do mięsa armatniego - żołnierzy Gue'vesa, którzy swoimi samobójczymi kontratakami opóźniali ataki lojalistów. Mobilne, lecz nie stworzone do obrony wojsko tau, zaczęło szybko tracić spod władania, terytoria na wszystkich trzech kontynentach. Leman Russ odcinając wroga od żywych tarcz, zmusił Xenos do jak rozciągnięcia swoich sił najbardziej jak to możliwe oraz częściowego przejęcia roli Gue'vesa. Ponieważ siły Xenos nie posiadały już znacznej ilości , znakomitych w obronie ludzkich sojuszników, dowódcy Tau nakazali przejęcie ich roli i utworzenie linii umocnień oraz okopów na całej szerokości, nie mając innego wyjścia. Taktyka obrony, połączona z flankowaniem szturmującego wroga przez jednostki szturmowe, nie przyniosła dobrych rezultatów. Za mało liczebna, nie przystosowana do obrony piechota i dywizje pancerne Tau, ponoszą ciężkie straty i wycofują się, tworząc luki w obronie. Wykorzystuje to Lukas Owidiusz - głównodowodzący siłami zgromadzonymi na południowym kontynencie, okrążając linie umocnień niezliczonymi dywizjami piechoty, wspieranymi przez czołgi, tym samym atakując broniącego się wroga głównymi siłami od frontu. W ten sposób Cadianie, marines Szwadronów Śmierci i Krucza Gwardia w ciągu zaledwie czterech dni zadają potężne straty obronie Tau, spychając xenos na północny skrawek południowego kontynentu. Ostatnim bastionem północnego kontynentu zostaje miasto Mineapolis z nazwą pozostałą po poprzednim Imperialnym właścicielu Taros. Zdruzgotane dywizje piechoty i pojazdów Xenos, zostają uzupełnione przez wsparcie z północnego kontynentu. Bezpośrednią kontrolę nad obroną Mineapolis, przejmuje lokalny generał Shas'O Mondrago'n. Po otrzymaniu rozkazu od głównego dowództwa kasty ognia dominium o utrzymaniu północnego skrawka kontynentu, do czasu przybycia wsparcia, nie zamierza zawieść swojej ojczyzny. Słynąc ze swej porywczości, szybko dokonuje zmasowanego kontrataku w stronę 13 Cadiańkiego pancernego oraz karnych legionistów zmierzających w stronę Mineapolis. Nie jest świadom jednak, że ta skromna armia jest tylko wabikiem i kluczem od szerszego planu wymyślonego przez Owidiusza. Shas'O Mondrago'n daje się sprowokować i wraz z dziesiątkami drużyn pancerzy bojowych, setkami czołgów i tysiącami wojowników piechoty, zadaje poważne straty wycofującym się lojalistom. Wkrótce wybija ich prawie całkowicie, jego wojska niszczą przy tym kilkaset pojazdów wroga i wyrzynają kilkadziesiąt tysięcy karnych legionistów. Shas'O Mondrago'n nie jest jednak świadomy tego, że niczym ryba połknął haczyk, bowiem kilka kilometrów dalej, natyka się na dobrze zorganizowaną linię umocnień Gwardii Imperialnej. Zaraz potem, jego armia oflankowana zostaje przez niezliczone siły Cadian i wspomagających ich Astartes. Okrążona ze wszystkich sił armia Mondragir'n'a zmuszona zostaje do obrony, co przyczynia się do klęski generała. Tysiące Gwardzistów i dziesiątki marines zmasowanym ostrzałem karabinów laserowych i bolterowych, unieszkodliwiają całe drużyny wojowników ognia. Grad pocisków przeciwpancernych wystrzelonych z nadciągającyh Czołgów Cadian i Tallarnu oraz pobliskiej artylerii, rozrywa na strzępy czołgi i inne zwrotne pojazdy Dominium. Jednostki szturmowe Kruczej Gwardii i Szwadronów śmierci, odwracają uwagę pancerzy bitewnych, niszcząc ich dziesiątkami w walce wręcz. Ogółem zgromadzone siły Mondragir'n'a, stanowiące 1/3 posiłków z północnego kontynentu, zostają kompletnie unicestwione i rozerwane na strzępy. Tylko nielicznym jednostkom udaje się powrócić do Mineapolis, w tym generałowi Shas'O Mondrago'n, który jakimś cudem wychodzi cało z zasadzki Owidiusza. II Grupa uderzeniowa idąc za śladem wrogiego generała, znajduje się około dwudziestu kilometrów od Mineapolis. Imperialny wywiad satelitarny informuje Owidiusza o podobnie liczebnie armii Xenos, kierującej się w stronę Cadiańskich regimentów. Okazuje się, że Shas'O Mandrago'n ze wściekłości, przeprowadza kolejny kontratak na Owidiusza, tym razem używając reszty swych zgromadzonych sił, znacznie większych od tych, którymi przeprowadzał poprzedni kontratak. Nic nie pozostaje Owidiuszowi, jak zgodnie z koordynatami i informacjami od wywiadu, rozprzestrzenić swe wojska na całą szerokość północnego skrawka. Po chwili obie potężne armie ścierają się ze sobą. Dziesiątki baneblade'ów, tysiące lekkch, ciężkich pojazdów zakonu i gwardii oraz czołgów typu Leman Russ, setki tysięcy Gwardzistów, kryminalistów z karnych legionów oraz setki Astartes rozpoczynają bezpośrednie starcie z podobną ilością pancerzy typu XV107 R'varna, lekkich pojazdów i czołgów anty grawitacyjnych, wojowników ognia i krootów. Do bitwy włączają się również Imperialny Dom Rycerski Vulker, dostarczając kilkunastu Imperialnych rycerzy. Po stronie Imperium stają również niezliczone eskadry i formacje Valkirii. Przybywa również lotnictwo Tau złożone z setek myśliwców Barracuda. Oficjalne rozpoczęcie tytanicznej bitwy, rozpoczyna skoncentrowany ostrzał Imperialnej floty. Krążowniki rozpoczynają bombardowanie jonowe, które bezpośrednio trafia w nadciągającą armię Generała Mandrago'na. Wystrzeliwane strumienie jonów, pochłaniają prawie cały obszar na jakim znajdują się jego siły, doprowadzając do zwarcia w obwodach całych kompanii pancernych Tau. Na ich skutek, zdecydowana większość pojazdów naziemnych xenos na stałe zostaje uszkodzonych, tracąc napęd anty grawitacyjny i zaawansowane wspomagania celownicze. Natychmiastowo wykorzystują to załogi pancerne czołgów typu Leman Russ i Predator, włączając się w bezpośrednie starcie z wrogą pancerką. Czołgi i pancerze bojowe Dominium, pozbawione napędu anty grawitacyjnego, nie są w stanie okrążyć lojalistów, ani szybko się wycofać, dlatego zmuszone są wdać się w bezpośrednią walkę, która przyczynia się do ich klęski. Pojazdy Gwardii Imperialnej i Zakonów, wyposażone w sprzęt przeciwpancerny i specjalizujące się w bezpośrednich bataliach, przyczyniają się do kompletnego rozbicia formacji pancernych Tau w pierwszych godzinach walk. Zaś starcia Gwardzistów z piechotą Dominium początkowo nie wyglądają dobrze. Po wschodniej stronie wdają się oni w walkę wręcz z kroocimi wojownikami, dodatkową będąc pod ostrzałem wojowników ognia, ponoszą dotkliwe straty. Zaś w centrum walk jak i po zachodniej stronie, Cadianie wyręczani są w walce wręcz przez drednoty oraz drużyny szturmowych marines szwadronów śmierci, którzy perfekcyjnie przewidzianymi akcjami, dziesiątkują krootów. Dzięki asyście szturmowych Astartes, Gwardziści i Potomkowie Tempestus wspierani przez serwoczaszki bojowe i działka automatyczne typu Hydra, utrzymują stabilną linię w centrum walk, zaś po zachodniej stronie udaje im się zajść piechotę wroga od flanki i zadać jej porażające straty. Przez następnych kilka godzin wyrównanej bitwy obie strony ponoszą ciężkie straty. Dopiero gdy eskadry myśliwców Barracuda, zyskują chwilowo przewagę nad Valkiriami w bitwie powietrznej, udaje im się wystrzelić istny grad rakiet samonaprowadzających, które na prawie całej szerokości obszaru objętego bitwą, dziesiątkują zadają poważne straty Marines Szwadronów Śmierci i Cadiańskim regimentom, zarówno w piechocie jak i sprzęcie, zmuszając lojalistów do taktycznego odwrotu. Przesunięcie linii frontu, wzmacnia morale wojsk Tau. Shas'O Mandrago'n nakazuje dalszy szturm z elementami oflankowania wroga, tysiące wojowników ognia, krootów, setki czołgów i myśliwców rwą na przód, ścigając wycofujące się siły Imperium. Wpadają one po raz kolejny w zasadzkę zaplanowaną przez Lukasa Owidiusza. Myśliwce Tau zgodnie z przewidywaniami, zapuszczają się zbyt daleko, napotykając na baterie przeciwlotnicze. W ich skład wchodzą zakamuflowane wyrzutnie rakiet Manticora i dziesiątki czołgów przeciwlotniczych hydra. W ciągu kilkunastu minut, wystrzelone rakiety samonaprowadzające Manticor i dużo kalibrowe pociski Hydr, rozrywają na strzępy całe eskadry wrogich myśliwców. W tym samym czasie Zakon Kruczej Gwardii, wykorzystuje szturm Generała Mandrago'na, dokonując zrzutu kapsuł desantowych w na tyły jego sił. Drednoty oraz szturmowi marines dokonują istnej masakry, oszołomionej piechoty i drużyn pancerzy bitewnych, wprowadzając tym samym zamieszanie w całej armii, a następnie szybko się wycofując. Sytuacja zostaje również wykorzystana, przez drużyny snajperskie i przeciwpancerne Tallarnu. Tallarnowie po cichu okrążają wrogą armię od zachodniej flanki, a następnie z używają skalnego środowiska jako osłony. Wygodnie ustawieni, snajperzy zestrzeliwują niczego nie świadomych wojowników ognia, szerząc wśród nich panikę, zaś Tallarańscy specjaliści od broni przeciwpancernej, uszkadzają pojazdy Xenos zdalnie naprowadzającymi pociskami. Na końcu Krucza Gwardia atakuje od tyłu po raz ponownie, a wraz z nią, główne siły Owidiusza. Młot Imperatora, złożony z walczących ramię w ramię Marines Szwadronów Śmierci, Cadian i potomków tempestus, przeprowadza frontalny kontratak z asystą Tallarn i Kruczej Gwardii. Armia Shas'O Mandrago'n po raz kolejny zostaje okrążona i unicestwiona, całe eskadry Valkirii, setki Leman Russów, kilknanaście czołgów Baneblade oraz asystujący im Imperialni rycerze Domu Rycerskiego Vulker, przeprowadzają potężne natarcie pancerne, gdzie skoncentrowanym ogniem zmiatają i rozrywają na strzępy całe formacje czołgów anty grawitacyjnych oraz pancerzy bitewnych. Niezliczona Cadiańska piechota i marines Szwadronów oraz komandosi Tempestus, chronieni pod osłoną żywych tarcz zwanych karnymi legionistami, zbliżają się na odpowiednią odległość do wrogich formacji do formacji piechoty Xenos. Skoncentrowanym ostrzałem zadają potężne straty krootom i wojownikom ognia. Pozbawione anty grawitacyjnego napędu siły nieprzyjaciela, nie są w stanie wycofać się poza sferę niebezpieczeństwa i dotrzeć z powrotem do Mineapolis. W ciągu następnej godziny, siły lojalistów, zacieśniają coraz mocniej swoją ofensywę, kompletnie unicestwiając i wymazując niedawno powstałą siódmą Armię Taros pod dowództwem Generała Shas'O Mandrago'n z kart historii galaktyki. Po zwycięskiej bitwie, II Grupa uderzeniowa przypuszcza atak na miasto Mineapolis. Generał Shas'O Mandrago'n kompromituje się jeszcze bardziej, tchórzliwie się ewakuując na północną wyspę kontynentu poprzez morze, tym samym zostawiając mieszkańców metropolii na własny los. Mimo to, ludność Mineapolis nie zamierza się poddawać. Mieszkający tam ludzie oraz Xenos, stają ramię w ramię, aby bronić się najdłużej jak to tylko możliwe. Wkrótce na miasto przypuszczane są naloty bombowe, oraz desant potomków Tempestus z 55. Alpickich Hydr. Jednak ataki z powietrza nie przynoszą widocznych rezultatów, setki Valkirii zostaje straconych na rzecz bardzo dobrej obrony przeciwlotniczej. Owidiusz zbyt zajęty przeniesieniem większości swych wojsk na północną wyspę kontynentu, zostawia dostateczną ilość sił artyleryjskich nieopodal murów miasta. Setki Basiliskow regularnie zasypuje Mineapolis istnym gradem pocisków artyleryjskich, jednak broniący się wewnątrz ludzie i Xenos nie odpuszczają łatwo. Do końca wojny o Taros, miasto Mineapolis długo i zaciekle się broni, będąc ostatecznym bastionem oporu Xenos na tej planecie. Dalsze podboje Po kompletnym rozbiciu armii Generała Shas'o Mandragorna i oblężeniu Mineapolis, Lukas Owidiusz postanowił rozdzielić swoje siły na dwa fronty. Wojska kierujące się na północny zachód, przenoszą się z południowego kontynentu, gdzie drogą wiodącą przez morze, Cadianie, Tallarnowie oraz Marines Szwadronów Śmierci wchodzący w skład II Grupy uderzeniowej, łączą się z III Grupą złożoną z marines zaknu Białych Szram oraz Czarnego Zastępu. Wspólnymi siłami przedzierają się przez sieć wysp Teharamskich, napotykając zaciekły opór wroga. Później siły obu grup, docierają do południowego wybrzeża kontynentu północnego. Tymczasem po wschodniej stronie południowego kontynentu, Imperialne wojska II Grupy Uderzeniowej, wykańczają ostatnich niedobitków wroga, po czym kierując się przez morze, przedostaje się na południowo wschodnieterytoria północnego kontynentu. Lewitująca nad orbitą Imperialna Marynarka Wojenna, stosuje zmasowany ostrzał protonowy przeciwko siłom Xenos na planecie. Tak jak w przypadku bitwy o Neapolis, ostrzał protonowy znacząco ogranicza mobilność wojsk Tau, przez co zmuszone są one do bezpośrednich starć z Imperialnymi najeźdźcami. Mimo to, Xenos stawiają wciąż ciężki opór, starcia między siłami Imperium i Tau są bardzo zżarte, obie strony każdego dnia ponoszą ciężkie straty. Mimo to Imperium wciąż prze naprzód szybko odzyskując Taros. II Grupa uderzeniowa, po wylądowaniu na południowo wschodnim wybrzeżu połnocnego kontynentu, łączy się z Vostroyańskimi regimentami Jarymowicza, nachodzącymi od północy. Połączony front oby dwóch armii, swoją liczebnością i miażdżącym natarciem, unicestwia stacjonujące tam pułki i bataliony Tau. Tymczasem na północy, dowództwo nad marines Zakonu Kosmicznych Wilków i resztą Vostroyańskich regimentów, dowództwo przejmuje schodzący na powierzchnię Taros, Patriarcha Leman Russ. Przeprowadza on atak na pełną skalę na kompleks fortec. Zmagania na wyspach Teheramskich Gdy południowy jak i zachodni kontynent został podbity, zarówno II jak i III Grupa uderzeniowa wyruszyły przez morze, aby połączyć swoje siły i zaatakować północny kontynent ze zdwojoną siłą. Jednak na drodze stała sieć wysp Teheramskich, stanowiących naturalną granicę między wszystkimi trzema kontynentami. Znajdowały się na nich nie liczne, lecz dobrze ukryte siły Dominium. Zorientowano się o nich dopiero wtedy, gdy przelatująca nad wyspami eskadra promów desantowych, została zestrzelona. Szacuje się, że w tej zasadzce śmierć poniosło od 3000 do 4000 Gwardzistów, dlatego takie zagrożenie nie mogło zostać zignorowane. Jednak wyspy były zbyt małe a odstępy między nimi zbyt duże, aby pchać tam kilka regimentów Gwardii Imperialnej. Z tego powodu z obu grup uderzeniowych uformowano IV najmniejszą. W ich skład wchodziło z około szesnastu marines Czarnego Zastępu, kilkoro drużyn taktycznych i szturmowych marines Kruczej Gwardii i Białych Szram oraz oraz około setka komandosów Tempestus z 55. Alpickich Hydr. Ogółem siły lojalistów były nie liczne, leczwystarczajaco duze, by rozproszyć się po wysepkach, a następnie rozpocząć konfrontację z nieprzyjacielem. Wyspy Teheramskie były obszarem, który nie został dosięgnięty ostrzałem protonowym, to też siły Tau tam stacjonujące, wciąż posiadały napęd antygrawitacyjny. Z tego powodu siłom lojalistów przydzielono do dyspozycji szybkie i zwrotne Land Speedery, dorównujące szybkościom wrogim pojazdom. Walki żadko kiedy były otwarte, zdecydowana większość z nich opierała się na podchodach, zwiadach i atakach znienacka. Siły Tau tam obecne, przewyższały lojalistów liczebnością kilka krotnie, a do tego 60% wszystkich sił stanowili rdzenni krooci zamieszkujący te wyspy od tysiącleci. Tak czy inaczej, starcia były raz bardzo zażarte i długie, a innym razem błyskawiczne i zabójcze. Obie siły wzajemnie się okrążały, zastawiały na siebie pułapki i zabójcze zasadzki. Mimo to, finalnie IV Grupa uderzeniowa osiągnęła swój cel.Tym razem mała liczebność lojalistów, okazała się zaletą a nie wadą, Marines i Potomkowie Tempestus, razem zgrali się idealnie rozpraszając się po wyspie i nawzajem informując o ruchach znacznie bardziej liczebniejszego wroga. Zastosowali oni bowiem taktykę wroga. Lojaliści okrążając jednostki Tau, szybko atakowali, po czym dokonywali taktycznego odwrotu maskując się w bujnej dżungli, aby się przegrupować i uderzyć ponownie z zupełnie innych stron. Tak czy inaczej, lojaliści osiągnęli swój cel, na wskutek ich dizałań, siły Tau zostały kompletnie rozbite i zdziesiątkowane. Szacuje się, że straty xenos wyniosły kilka tysięcy zabitych krootów, dziesiątki pancerzy bojowych, nieodwracalnie straconych oraz kilkuset poległych wojowników ognia. Marines i Tempestus dokonali również udanego sabotażu dział przeciwlotniczych Dominium. Nie obeszło sie oczywiście bez strat po stronie Lojalistów. Podczas całych walk, na wyspach Teherańskich, chwalebną śmiercią zginęło aż 44 Potomków Tempestus, 20 Marines Białych Szram jak i Kruczej Gwardii oraz dwóch Marines Czarnego Zastępu. Podboje Lemana Russa Podczas gdy Na południu i na wschodzie, Imperialne wojska toczyły intensywne działania wojenne, powoli, lecz nie przerwanie odzyskując Taros, nie było nikogo kto mógł by stawić czoło siłom wroga na północy. Metropolia Kar'kan, leżąca w okolicach północno-zachodniego wybrzeża, była jednym z priorytetowych celów Leman Russa w tej krucjacie. W obrębie metropolii znajdywała się sieć baraków, umocnień i baz wojskowych Tau. Były one sporym utrapieniem dla patriarchy, setki drużyn pancerzy bitewnych i myśliwców, regularnie przelatywało przez cieśninę, na drugi brzeg aby zadać szybkie i zabójcze ciosy maszerującym regimentom Vostroyańskim, a później szybko się wycofać. Obrona przeciwlotnicza nie była wystarczająco liczebna i silna, to też Vostroyanie regularnie ponosili ciężkie straty. Aby pozbyć się tego zagrożenia, Leman Russ zaplanował kontratak na miasto Kar'Kan. Postanowił wycofać Vostroyan z wybrzeża i poczekać na kolejny atak pancerzy bitewnych. Tak i się stało, kolejne drużyny wrogich pancerzy zaatakowały, nie zastając prawie nikogo. Na to czekał Leman Russ, podczas gdy spore siły Tau znajdowały się poza Kar'Kan patriarcha zaatakował, aby wprawić wroga w zaskoczenie. Metropolia od południa była chroniona przez pancerną armię czołgów hammerhead. Aby plan się powiódł, nakazał zebrać najlepszemu możliwemu czołgiście zwerbowanemu do krucjaty - Paskowi, pięść pancerną. Czołgista Pask, będąc najlepszym asem pancernym Imperium, według rozkazów ruszył na metropolię od południa. Prowadząc swą pancerną pięść złożoną z trzech Vostriyańskich regimentów pancernych, stacza olbrzymią bitwę z batalionami pancernymi wroga. Pask będący asem pancernym Imperium, czuje się w tej bitwie jak w domu. Sprawnie dowodząc drużynami ciężkiej broni, tysiącami czołgów typu Lemann Russ oraz dziesiątkami Banebladeów, odpowiednio kieruje swoje siły, a następnie okrąża czołgi wroga, na wskutek czego bataliony pancerne Tau zostają kompletnie rozbite i unicestwione. W tym samym czasie, Patriarcha Leman Russ wykorzystuje zamieszanie wywołane przez Paska na południu, dokonując desantu orbitalnego na bazy wojskowe otaczające Kar'Kan. Swoim geniuszem taktycznym rozpoczyna skoncentrowane ataki w kilku kluczowych, wrogich bazach, wprowadzając jeszcze większe zamieszanie w szeregach Xenos. Oprócz dowodzenia, sam Patriarcha bierze udział w bezpośredniej walce, rozpalając ducha walki Kosmicznych Wilków. Marines walczący u jego boku oraz pod jego komendą, popadają w bojowy szał, unicestwiając bezradne siły Tau. W ciągu jednego dnia, przez precyzyjną jak i nie zachwianą współpracę Kosmicznych Wilków i Pięści pancernej Imperium oraz porozumienie Lemana Russa z Paskiem, wojska Tau, niegdyś stacjonujące przy Kar'Kan, zostają zmasakrowane i zmiecione z powierzchni Taros. Patriarcha nie marnując cennego czasu, zaraz po swojej pierwszej udanej potyczce z Tau, rozpoczął kolejne podboje Taros. Współpracując z Vostroyańskimi regimentami Jarymowicza i pancerną pięścią Paska, osobiście poprowadził główne natarcie rozciągające się na całą długość północnego kontynentu, od południowego wybrzeża do północnego. Armia Imperium parła powoli lecz nie przerwanie, z każdym kilometrem wgłąb kontynentu, opór Tau był coraz bardziej zawzięty. Xenos jak i ostatni ludzcy kolaboranci, walczyli z ogromnym poświęceniem dla większego dobra, zaciekle broniąc każdego skrawka ziemi. Mimo braku napędu grawitacyjnego, siłom Tau udawało się nie jednokrotnie wprowadzać lojalistów w zamieszanie oraz zabójcze zasadzki w ruinach miast w których toczyły się działania wojenne. Mimo to zasadzki nie były w stanie powstrzymać na dłużej siły lojalistów znacznie przewyższające Xenos liczebnie. Z każdym dniem Vostroyanie, Mordianie i Kosmiczne Wilki I Grupy Uderzeniowej, Cadianie, Tallarnowie, Szwadrony Śmierci oraz Czarny Zastęp z II i III Grupy Uderzeniowej, podbijali dziesiątki miast zmuszając siły Tau do wycofania. Lojaliści nie brali jeńców, całe populacje metropolii były wyrzynane tysiącami. Imperium dokonywało masowych czystek zarówno na obywatelach Dominium, jak i na wielu żyjących pod okupacją ludzkich osadnikach, oskarżonych o zdradę ludzkości przez lata życia wśród Xenos. W czasie nie dłuższym niż miesiąc, Imperialne siły biorące udział w wyzwoleniu Taros, odniosły szereg sukcesów znacznie zbliżając się do centrum północnego kontynentu. Jednak gdy wydawało się, że wojna na reszcie się zakończy, a Taros wróci pod panowanie Imperium, zdarzyło się coś, co przedłużyło działania wojenne o niemalże połowę. Przybycie nieoczekiwanych gości Wojska Imperium drastycznie skrócały swój dystans do stolicy Taros wraz z każdym dniem. Far'Shk'Has było okrążone ze wszystkich stron, ostatnie wojska Xenos walczące w imię większego dobra, były dziesiątkowane. Kiedy na miasto zaczęły spadać pierwsze pociski, nastąpił natychmiastowy pobór wszystkich ludzkich jak i mężczyzn Xenos, zdolnych unieść karabin pulsowy. Zaś pozotali cywile, nie będący w stanie walczyć, zostali poddani ewakuacji do podziemnych schronów. Mieli poczekać, aż do przybycia floty ratowniczej, której sygnał został ocalały przez ostatnie ocalałe dowództwo Xenos. Jednak oprócz floty ratowniczej, na Taros przyleciała również flota wyzwoleńcza Tau. Na jej czele stał nie kto inny, jak znany, szanowany i uwielbiany, lecz także i wygnany z Dominium - Komandor Farsight. Przybył on na Taros w nadziei, że uratowanie tej planety i odparcie wojsk Imperium jest wciąż mozliwe. Zebrał ze sobą pokaźną flotę, która zaraz po przybyciu w pobliżu Taros, błyskawicznym atakiem przebiła się przez zaporę statków Imperialnej Floty, otaczającej tą planetę. W tym samym czasie Farsight wylądował na głównym placu Far'Shk'Has, a w raz z nim posiłki liczone w dziesiątkach tysięcy wojowników ognia, tysiącach pancerzach bitewnych. Z olbrzymich promów transportowych, również rozładowane zostają setki czołgów antygrawitacyjnych z załogami gotowymi odbić Taros ku chwale większego dobra. Na ich czele przybywa również nie kto inny jak Long-Strike - pancerny As dominium, który również ma zamiar zrobić tyle co w swojej mocy, by odeprzeć Imperialnych najeźdźców. Zamierza również zmierzyć się z obecnym na Taros odpowiednikiem samego siebie - Paskiem. Już w pierwszych minutach od rozejścia się wiadomości o przybyciu Farsighta i Longstrika, morale w szeregach obrońców znacznie się podwyższają, a opór drastycznie się zwiększa. Komandor Farsight posługując się swym taktycznym geniuszem, odpowiednio rozdysponowuje siły swoich enklaw i większość z nich przydziela do obrońców, zatrzymując Imperialne natarcie już drugiego dnia. Tymczasem on sam wraz ze swoimi drużynami pancerzy bitewnych, wykorzystuje skupienie uwagi wroga na stolicy, przelatując na tyły Imperialnych wojsk. Farsight idealnie wykorzystuje sytuację w której Imperialna marynarka jest zbyt zajęta batalią ze zmasowaną flotą Tau, tymczasowo nie jest w stanie używać bombardowania jonowego. Skoordynowana współpraca enklaw Farsighta z wojskami Tau biorącymi udział w obronie miasta, owocuje zadaniem ciężkich strat okrążającym miasto Astares oraz Regimentom Gwardii. Nagły zryw i niespodziewana kontrofensywa wojsk Xenos,całkowicie zmienia sytuację w ciągu zaledwie tygodnia zmuszając Imperialne siły wycofania się ponad 80km od Far'Shk'Has. Na tym zwycięstwa Tau się jeszcze nie kończą. Farsight wysyła również całe eskadry lotnictwa w stronę południowego kontynentu w celu wsparcia obrońców Mineapolis. Myśliwce Xenos, niszczą ogromne ilości basilisków i resztę Imperialnej artylerii, otaczającej Mineapolis. Przeprowadzony zostaje również desant wojsk naziemnych. Piechota i wsparcie pancerne tau, odbijają spore połacie południowego kontynentu, zastając jedynie niewielki opór ze strony pomniejszych miast, okupowanych przez niewielkie siły Cadian i Arbites pozostawionych do sprawowania porządku. Tymczasem po zachodniej stronie północnego kontynentu, Longstrike przeprowadza natarcie pancerne. Dowodzone przez niego niezliczone drużyny czołgów hammerhead, miażdżą Cadiańskie i Vostroyańskie formacje pancerne, zmuszając zachodnie siły Imperium do wycofania się aż do miasta Kar'Kan. Tak jak za początków swojej kariery, Longstrike po raz kolejny udowadnia swoją skuteczność, ponownie miażdżąc dziesiątki Imperialnych czołgów na swojej drodze na Taros. W ciągu zaledwie tygodnia, zdające się szybko nastąpić zwycięstwo, drastycznie się oddaliło wraz z przybyciem komandora Farsighta oraz Longstrike. Była to pierwsza taka sytuacja w krucjacie południowo wschodniej, gdzie siły Imperium straciły prowadzenie. Patriarcha Lemann Russ nie mógł pozwolić na jakąkolwiek porażkę prowadzonych przez niego lojalistów. Polegając na swym zmyśle taktycznym, zdecydował zatrzymać najliczniejsze oddziały wroga, napierające na II i III grupę uderzeniową od zachodu. Nakazał Lukasowi Owidiuszowi, by wykorzystując pod ręką swe Cadiańskie regimenty, Tallarn i Marines, zorganizować trwałą linię obrony, nastawioną na jak najdłuższe zatrzymanie napierających wojsk Tau. Owidiusz nie mógł zawieść jednego z synów samego Imperatora. Zgodnie z nakazem tworzy potężne linie fortyfikacji, ciągnące się przez całą szerokość zachodniego wybrzeża północnego kontynentu. Jego Cadiańskie regimenty odzyskują przewagę, dobrze przemyślana i skonstruowana linia umocnień zatrzymuje natarcie Farsighta w wielu miastach i na wielu odcinkach objętych intensywnymi dizałaniami wojennymi. Wsparcia Cadianom, udzielają również Tallarnowie, marines z zakonów Białych Szram, Czarnego Zastępu, Szwadronów Śmierci oraz Kruczej Gwardii. Współpraca i skoordynowane działania mobilności Astartes z obroną Gwardii, owocują zabójczymi i druzgoczącymi ciosami, niejednokrotnie zadanymi wojskom Tau z flanki lub od tyłu. Jednak tak jak w każdej linii obrony, pojawiają się niewielkie luki, przez które przedostają się Enklawy Farsighta. Walki w tamtych miejscach obszarach mocno zagrażają stabilności linii obrony Owidiusza, to też walki w ich obszarach stają się nieludzko zaciekłe. Tymczasem na wschodnim froncie północnego kontynentu, kolumny pancerne longstrike, docierają do przedmieść metropolii Kar'Kan w celu jej odzyskania oraz licznych koszar leżących w pobliżu. As pancerny Imperium - Pask stacjonuje w samym centrum zdobytego miasta. Słysząc wieści o nadciągających czołgach wroga, postanawia podjąć desperacki i ryzykowny krok. Pask rozkazuje zorganizować podległym mu dowódcom, linię umocnień tuż przed miastem , w której skład mają wchodzić siły zaledwie czterech batalionów vostroyańskiej piechoty, z niewielką domieszką Cadiańskich niedobitków. Linia obrony otrzymuje wsparcie w postaci sprzętu przeciwpancernego i przeciwlotniczego, sześciu czołgów Lemann Russ oraz piętnastu Astartes z zakonu kosmicznych wilków. Wkrótce Longstrike uderza na Kar'Kan, napotykając silny opór ze strony linii umocnień. W tym samym czasie, Pask zbiera wszystkie trzy Vostroyańskie regimenty pancerne pod swoją ręką i uderza nimi z lewej oraz prawej flanki na siły pancerne Longstrike. Atak od prawej strony, jest prowadzony własnoręcznie przez Paska, który wraz ze swą pancerną pięścią, przebija się przez pojazdy czolgi Tau z zabójczą precyzją, zostawiając za sobą jedynie dymiące wraki Hammerheadów. Atak od prawej flanki, dowodzony przez zastępcę, a zarazem dobrego towarzysza Paska - Vostroyańskiego Czołgistę Kirricka Volke, nie idzie tak dobrze, jak atak z drugiej strony. Szybko zauważone oddziały Volke, wdają się w masywną batalię z czołgami Longstrika, zanim zdążają zaskoczyć Xenos. Tak oto rozpoczyna się jedna z największych bitew pancernych krucjaty. Tysiące czołgów Lemann Russ z Paskiem na czele, prowadzi zaciekłą batalię z porównywalną ilością czołgów typu Hammerhead oraz Sky Ray. Do walki po stronie Imperium staje również kilkanaście Imperialnych rycerzy z Domu Terryn. Zacięta bitwa pancerna trwa wiele godzin, podczas jej trwania, połowa rycerzy ginie, formacje pojazdów Imperium i Dominium zderzają się, czołgi obu stron otwierają zasypują się ogniem z głównego i dodatkowego uzbrojenia niekiedy z odległości kilku metrów, często dochodzi również do taranowania się pojazdów Imperium i Tau nawzajem, a nawet do walki wręcz między załogami poszczególnych czołgów. W środku wojennej zawieruchy, udział biorą też pojazdy przeciwlotnicze hydra, które okazują się nadzwyczaj skuteczne przeciwko lekkim pancerzom antygrawitacyjnych maszyn Xenos. Podczas apokaliptycznego starcia, sam Pask oraz Longstrike mierzą się w zaciekłym pojedynku sam na sam. Zarówno Stalowa Dłoń Imperialnego jak i czołg obcego asa pancernego, zostają poważnie uszkodzone, lecz pojedynek nie zostaje rozstrzygnięty, żaden z nich nie zostaje pokonany. Apokaliptyczne starcie obu armii kńczy się po dziesięciu godzinach. Mimo olbrzymich strat po obu stronach, to właśnie czołgiści Vostroyańskich regimentów pancernych wychodzą zwycięsko z bitwy. Siły Paska okrążyły i unicestwiły pancerkę Longstrike na przedmieściach Kar'Kan, zmuszając asa pancernego Dominium do odwrotu z powrotem do stolicy Taros. Mimo to, nie wszystkie siły Xenos zostały zatrzymane. Hammerheady, pancerze bojowe oraz transportery przewożące wojowników ognia, przedostały się przez linię obrony Kar'Kan dokonując inwazji na zajęte wcześniej przez I Grupę uderzeniową koszary. Bataliony Gwardii Imperialnej dzielnie opierały się zmasowanemu natarciu pancernym Xenos przez sześć godzin. W ciągu tego czasu, stacjonującym tam lojalistom, udało się zniszczyć 54 czołgi grawitacyjne Tau, 96 myśliwców Barracuda oraz zabić półtora tysiąca Wojowników Ognia. Niemalże wszyscy obrońcy Linii Obrony Kar'Kan poświęcili swoje życia dla Imperatora. Z trzech batalionów piechoty, 6 czołgów, 6 hydr i 15 marines Kosmicznych Wilków, przetrwało jedynie 31 Gwardzistów. Wszyscy polegli, jak i ci co przeżyli obronę Kar'Kan, zostali odznaczeni Szkarłatnym Medalionem za swą odwagę i poświecenie. Choć próba odzyskania Kar'Kan przez Xenos została odparta, Imperium płaci za to wysoką cenę. Siły powietrzne i pancerne które przebiły się przez linię obrony Kar'Kan, zdążyły dokonać szybkiej infiltracji zajętych przez Imperium koszar, w wyniku której Elitarnym oddziałom Wojowników Ognia, udaje się odbić z rąk Imperium kilku więzionych Niebian, a następnie przetransportować ich z powrotem do stolicy Far'Shk'Has. Poza tym, wojskom Xenos, udało się przy okazji odebrać jedną w relikwii Kosmicznych Wilków, którą Lemann Russ umieścił tuż po podbiciu Kar'kan, w nadziei, że będzie tam bezpieczna na czas wojny. Front ustaje w miejscu, kryzys wojsk obu stron konfliktu Po bitwie nad Kar'Kan, powstał kryzys, który dopadł zarówno dowodzone przez Farsighta siły Dominium, jak i prowadzone przez Patriarchę Lemana Russa wojska Imperium. W wyniku pancernego starcia Paska z Longstrikiem, obie strony konfliktu poniosły olbrzymie straty w siłach pancernych. Spowodowało to konieczność zesłania licznych dostaw w postaci świeżo wyprodukowanych czołgów. Jednak na nieszczęście obu armii, wsparcie nie było dostępne, ze względu na panujące nad orbitą Taros zamieszanie, spowodowane regularną bitwą kosmiczną między flotą Imperium i Tau. Z tego właśnie powodu, Jarymowicz oraz jego wielu poddanych generałów i doradców, nie widzieli innego wyjścia, niż tak jak na zachodnim froncie Owidiusza, utworzyć linię obrony, ciągnącą się na całą szerokość wschodniego wybrzeża. To jedyne co ogromne ilości Vostroyańskiej piechoty, oraz Astartes z zakonu kosmicznych wilków odciętych od większości pojazdów, mogli zrobić. Już zaledwie kilka dni po utworzeniu linii obrony, rozpoczął się szturm, również odciętej od pojazdów piechoty wroga. Dowództwo Tau stacjonujące w stolicy Taros, nie doceniło strategii Jarymowicza, zalewając linie obrony zmasowanym szturmem piechoty. Nie odbywało się to oczywiście bez żadnej taktyki, kroociza zadanie desperacko przebić się przez miejsca, gdzie obrona jest najsłabsza, pod osłoną zmasowanego ostrzału Wojowników Ognia, oraz mgły jaka wtedy panowała. Plan okazał się wielką porażką, linię obrony udało przełamać się jedynie w trzech miejscach, zaś poza nimi piechota Tau nie odniosła żadnych sukcesów, a jedynie serie druzgoczących klęsk. Bez wsparcia szybkich i mobilnych pancerzy bitewnych, próba przełamania całej linii obrony i okrążenia Lojalistów, zakończyła się rzezią. Dziesiątki tysięcy Wojowników Ognia, oraz Krootów, zostało zmasakrowanych przez istną nawałnicę wiązek laserowych, pocisków boltowych, oraz moździerzy. Prawdopodobnie żaden kroot nie przetrwa szarży na Imperialne umocnienia. Co do wojowników ognia, mieli oni nieco większe szanse przeżycia, zaledwie 10% z nich przetrwało masakrę. Wkrótce po powrocie ocalałych wojowników do stolicy, wieść o porażce i ignorancji dowódców, rozeszła się po całym Dominium Tau. Rzeź pod Kar'Kan ochrzczono jedna z najgłupszych i najbardziej absurdalnych decyzji strategicznych w historii wojskowości całego Dominium! Aby taka sytuacja, dalej się nie powtórzyła, dowództwo zmieniło nieco swoją taktykę. Kilka dni po porażce, w całej stolicy Far'Shk'Has zaczęto ponownie organizować obowiązkowy pobór ludzkich cywilów. Od tamtego momemntu, ludzcy sprzymierzeńcy Dominium, zostają po raz kolejny włączeni do wojny jako mięso armatnie. Na linię obrony wschodniego wybrzeża północnego kontynentu, wysłanych zostaje na śmierć miliony ludzkich mężczyzn, którzy użyci jako żywe tarcze, powstrzymują siły Imperium od podjęcia kroków do dalszego natarcia na Far'Shk'Has od wschodu. Tym czasem po zachodniej stronie północnego kontynentu, front również stoi w miejscu. Cadiańska linia obrony uformowana przez Owidiusza, jest zbyt silna i potężn, by enklawy Farsighta, reszta sił tau, w tym Krooci i Gue'Vesa się przez nią przebili. Podobnie wygląda również sytuacja Czarnego Zastępu, Szwadronów Śmierci, Kruczej Gwardii, Białych Szram oraz Tallarn. Marines oraz Tallarnowie, dokonują wielokrotnych okrążeń oraz zabójczych zasadzek na wojskach Dominium, jednak nie wiele to daje. Xenos pomimo ciężkich strat, wciąż napierają i desperacko próbują jakkolwiek okrążyć, lub przedostać się przez linię obrony. Zachodni front, objęty jest wojną totalną, tak samo jak cały świat Taros. Niezliczone ilości piechoty, czołgów i sił powietrznych obu stron walczą zabijają i niszczą się nawzajem, opór Lojalistów, jak i Xenos nie ustaje, a wręcz staje się coraz większy. Rzeź toczy się nie tylko na powierzchni planety, ale i także poza nią. Niezliczone statki floty Imperialnej krucjaty, toczą zażartą bitwę kosmiczną z niedawno przybyłą flotą ratunkową z sektora Fal'Shia. Starcie dzieje się na taka skalę, że floty na obu stron, nie są w stanie dokonywać zrzutu zaopatrzenia oraz dokonywać bombardowania orbitalnego, co czyni wojska Dominium jak i Lojalistów, jedynie zdanymi na siebie. Piechota Tau jest dziesiątkowana setkami w desperackiej próbie odzyskania Taros, przez co Komandor Farsight, oprócz brania ludzkich mężczyzn, rozkazuje również wcielać do armii znacznie gorzej wyszkolonych i niedoświadczonych rekrutów swojej rasy. Co do wojsk Imperium, Cadiańskie, Vostroyańskie i Tallarńskie regimenty również ponoszą ciężkie straty, dowódcy powoli zaczynają skarżyć się na braki w ludziach, przez co Gwardziści coraz częściej zostają wyręczani niezliczonymi szeregami karnych legionów , robiących za mięso armatnie. Całe trzy miliony kryminalistów starczą na długi czas, lecz Imperialni taktycy i generałowie nie wykluczają również rekrutacji ludzkiej populacji zamieszkującej Taros, do Cadiańskich i Vostroyańskich Regimentów, w razie gdy by karne legiony nie wystarczyły. Rebelia Wojna wyniszczająca Taros, wciąż trwała w najlepsze i nic nie zwiastowało jej rychłego zakończenia. Przedłużenie, tego niezwykle zaciętego konfliktu mogło by się skończyć źle dla Imperium. Mimo ciągłego okrążenia i dziesiątkowania wojsk Tau, do najwyższego dowództwa krucjaty dochodziły coraz cześciej wieści o kolejnej, znacznie większej i silniejszej flocie ratunkowej Xenos, przybywającej tym razem z samego centrum Dominium. Lemann Russ musiał działać szybko i skutecznie. Próba zdobycia stolicy bezpośrednim natarciem, mgła by się skończyć wielką porażką sił Imperialnych. Wieści od nadciągającej flocie, Patriarcha głównie nabywał od agentów Officio Assasinorum, od dekad szpiegujących władze stolicy Taros. To właśnie w tedy Lukas Owidiusz wpadł na kluczowy do zwycięstwa pomysł. Skoro wojska nie mogły przedrzeć się na powierzchni, nie wykluczone, że mogły by przedrzeć się pod nią. Cadiański generał osobiście próbował znaleźć jakiekolwiek wskazówki od agentów. Próby zakończyły sie powodzeniem, kilkoro agentów wciąż pamiętało lokacje wejść do pradawnych Imperialnych tuneli ciągnących się przez całą planetę, aż do Far'Shk' Has. Choć miały setki lat, były prawie że w nienaruszonym stanie. Przewaga Lojalistów nad Dominium potęgowana była faktem iż wróg od czasu podbicia Taros, nie miał pojęcia o sieci podziemnych korytarzy. Wiedza o podziemnych przejściach, rozeszła się po całym sztabie generalnym krucjaty. Lemann Russ zgodził się wysłać tunelami obecne na krucjacie wybrane własnoręcznie przez niego oddziały najlepszych i najbardziej utalentowanych potomków Tempestus, Marines Białych Szram, Kruczej Gwardii, weteranów Gwardii, oraz oczywiście przewodniczących wszystkim Agentów Assasinorum. W krótce siły lojalistów docierają, tuż pod Fer'Shk'Has. Rozpoczyna się inwazja. Białe szramy, komandosi Tempestus i weterani Gwardii Imperialnej, rozpoczynają zamieszanie, miażdzącymi i skoordynowanymi atakami spod ziemi, przyjmując taktykę uderz i odskocz, podczas gdy Marines Kruczej Gwardii, współpracując z specjalistami z Assasinorum, dokonują licznych eliminacji i zamachów na wrogich Niebian i dowódców, ale i również sabotaży baz wojskowych, składów amunicji i fabryk. Tymczasem ludzka mniejszość zamieszkująca Far'Shk'Has, jest wyczerpana przez masowy pobór w szeregi wojsk Xenos. Wśród cywilów Gue'Vesa panuje również głód i bieda, co sprzyja gwałtownym nastrojom do buntu. Wpojona im przez Xenos ideologia większego dobra, szybko zanika wraz z nastaniem wojny. Niegdyś lojalni Imperatorowi ludzie, zaczynają dostrzegać ponowną nadzieję w jego wiernych sługach, terroryzujących siły okupanta. Nie trzeba czekać długo, by porządek publiczny w Far'Shk'Has się zachwiał. Wraz z wkroczeniem lojalistów, w Far'Shk'Has wybucha rebelia na masową skalę. Sfrustrowani Terranie, dołączają do odzyskania stolicy, ramię w ramię z marines i Gwardią Imperialną. Tak następuje początek, końca panowania Dominium na Taros. Rebelia bardzo szybko rozrasta się po całym Far'Shk'Has, zyskując miliony ludzkich ochotników. Wraz z rosnącą liczbą rebeliantów, również szybko pojawiają się masowe mordy i zbrodnie na cywilach Xenos, z każdym dniem coraz to większe obszary miasta wychodzą spod kontroli ówczesnej władzy. Z powodu rozmieszczenia większości wojsk Tau poza miastem, sytuacja szybko wymyka się spod kontroli. Droga do zwycięstwa Wraz z upadającą stolicą Taros, upada i również nadzieja wojsk Farsighta. Chwile po dojściu słuchów o chwiejącym się do upadku Far'Shk'Has, morale na wszystkich frontach spadają do zera. Natarcie na zachodnią linię obrony Owidiusza, legnie w gruzach, w szeregach piechoty Xenos zaczyna narastać bunt oraz niesubordynacja, szerząca anarchię i panikę. Niegdyś podlegli Farsightowi generałowie dezerterują, a wraz z nimi tysiące wojowników ognia oraz kroocich sprzymierzeńców. Żołnierze Gue'Vesa, również nie pozostają obojętni, masowo przechodząc na stronę Imperium. Farsight widząc, że jego poddani są w zupełnej rozsypce, wycofuje się do Far'Shk'Has w celu przygotowania się do ewakuacji ostatnich cywilów i swoich najwierniejszych sług. Z okazji natychmiastowo korzysta Lemann Russ. Wiedząc, że siły wroga straciły zapał do walki, daje rozkaz bezpośredniego ataku na wszystkich frontach, zaś sam rusza w pościg za Komandorem Tau, w celu odzyskania relikwii swojego zakonu. Rozpoczyna się zmasowane natarcie na Far'Shk'Has, Owidiusz , Pask i Jarymowicz prowadzą swe grupy uderzeniowe, prosto ku zwycięstwu. Niegdyś potężna armia pod dowodzeniem Farsighta, zostaje zmiażdżona w drodze do stolicy. Będące w rozsypce i bez dowódców, niezliczone kolumny pojazdów i pancerzy bojowych Tau, dywizje piechoty wojowników ognia, zostają unicestwione przez ogrom nacierających 31 Regimentów i 5 Zakonów Astartes. Jarymowicz i Pask jako pierwsi wkraczają do Far'Shk'Has od wschodu, wspierając szalejącą rebelię. Niespełna godzinę później, od zachodu do stolicy wkracza I i II Grupa uderzeniowa Owidiusza. Rozpoczyna się krwawa bitwa o stolicę. Mimo, że przegrana dominium jest pewna, jego obywatele wolą zginąć niż oddać się w niewolę Imperium. Na budynkach, w ruinach i innych zakamarkach miejskiego otoczenia, organizowane są zabójcze zasadzki na ludzkich najeźdźców. Aby ograniczyć straty, na przedzie wypuszczane są karne legiony i rebelianci w roli mięsa armatniego. Kryminaliści w ich szeregach ponoszą olbrzymie straty, przyjmując na siebie większość ulicznych walk, mimo to dobrze spełniają swe obowiązki, brutalnie pacyfikując opór ze strony obcych. Walki o Far'Shk'Has trwają jeszcze przez pięć dni, w ostatnim dniu morderczej bitwy, Farsight walczy do końca, wciąż sprawnie operując ostatnimi resztkami najbardziej fanatycznych i oddanych wojowników dominium. Wraz z komandorem, do ostatnich chwil broni się również Longstrike, będący prawdopodobnie ostatnim czołgistom, stawiającym opór na Taros. Oboje utrzymują się przed pałacem Gubernatorskim, czekając na swych śmiertelnych przeciwników. Wraz z przybierającym na sile natarciu kosmicznych wilków, na główny plac przed pałacem, przybywa Patriarcha Leman Russ, a wraz z nim Weteran Pask w swej stalowej dłoni oraz z załogą. Cztery najważniejsze osobowości krucjaty, nie spotykają się przed Pałacem Gubernatora przez przypadek. Jest to celowo ustawiony między nimi pojedynek, mający rozstrzygnąć przedłużający się konflikt raz na zawsze. Russ, Pask, Farsight i Longstrike wymieniają między sobą kilka zdań, po czym rzucają sie sobie do gardeł. Rozpoczyna się apokaliptyczne starcie najważniejszych dowódców krucjaty. Trwa ono wiele godzin, nie wiadomo dokładnie ile. Jedyne co było pewne, to to, że dla obu stron nie skończyło się dobrze. Główna broń Patriarchy - Miecz Balenight, oraz Ostrze Świtu Farsighta, zderzają się z olbrzymią siłą podczas wymiany ciosów. Obaj rywale, wykazują się wspaniałymi, opanowanymi do perfekcji zdolnościami, posługiwania się swoim orężem. Walka jest bardzo wyrównana, ale i również zaciekła. Zarówno komandor Tau jak i Patriarcha walczą z dziką nienawiścią do siebie. Choć obydwoje wielokrotnie tną swe zbroje nawzajem, żaden nie odnosi większych obrażeń. Nieopodal nich, równie zaciekle walczą Pask i Longstrike. Obaj czołgiści przez godziny ścigają i ostrzeliwują się nawzajem między ruinami i wrakami walającymi się przed Pałacem Gubernatorskim. Ich zdolności manewrowania, swoimi maszynami, są imponujące. Pojedynek zarówno dla Paska jak i Longstrika, jest morderczo wyczerpujący. Finalnie kończy się niespodziewanym wydarzeniem, pod koniec bitwy, obydwaj czołgiści, zaliczają celne trafienia, niszcząc swe czołgi nawzajem. Stalowa dłoń Paska, jak i również Hammer Head Longstrika, zostają zniszczone, a członkowie załogi zabici. Według relacji przyglądających się zajściu Gwardzistów, Pask jako pierwszy wychodzi z dymiącego wraku Stalowej Dłoni. Tuż po nim, z czołgu antygrawitacyjnego wydostaje się Longstrike. Obaj ciężko ranni, wychodzą sobie naprzeciw. Nagle w niespodziewanej chwili Longstrike wyciąga z kabury pistolet pulsowy, chcąc zastrzelić swego oponenta. Pask okazuje się szybszy, o włos wyprzedzając Asa pancernego Dominium, wyciąga z kabury swój bolter i oddaje strzał nieco szybciej, zabijając longstrika strzałem w głowę. Sekundy później, Pask upada nie przytomny tuż obok wraku swej Stalowej Pięści, skąd zostaje pośpiesznie ewakuowany przez Cadiańskich sanitariuszy. Tymczasem walka o ostatni bastion Xenos - Pałac Gubernatora, wciąz trwa. Potomkowie Tempestus, Gwardziści, Marines, i rebelianci toczą mordercze starcia z Gwardią Honorową Wojowników Ognia oraz przyboczna strażą gubernatora i Niebian, o każdy korytarz i pomieszczenie. Komisarze, Zakonni Kapelani i Kapłani Eklezji, zachęcają lojalistów do ostatniego wysiłku ku chwale Imperatora. Straty są porażające, po pięciu godzinach bardzo ciężkich walk, ostatni opór Xenos w pałacu zostaje zduszony. Po upadku pałacu, nawet Farsight traci ostatecznego ducha walki. Starcie między nim, a Russem ustaje. Choć założenia pojedynku przewidywały walkę na śmierć i życie, Patriarcha pozwala odejść Komandorowi, w nagrodę za godną wojownikowi honorową postawę i walkę do samego końca. W zamian, Farsight zdradza Russowi miejsce pobytu jego skradzionej relikwii, po czym wraz ze swoimi ostatnimi i najlojalniejszymi generałami, ewakuuje się poza orbitę Taros, jako wielki przegrany. Słuch po nim ginie. Taros wyzwolone Pojawienie się sztandarów z Imperialną Aquillą na dachu Pałacu Gubernatorskiego, oficjalnie uznaje się za zakończenie zmagań na Taros. Patriarcha Lemann Russ, sprostał trudnemu zadaniu, przywracając planetę pod skrzydła Imperium i udowadniając, że tylko on jak i ludzkość mają prawo tutaj panować. Choć był to dopiero początkiem krucjaty południowo-wschodniej, miał bardzo duże znaczenie, dla jej dalszego przebiegu. Zwycięstwo ludzkości, znacząco osłabiło kiełkujące Dominium, uświadamiając również rządzącym nim obcym, że ich dotychczasowe, śmiałe ataki na lekceważone przez nich Imperium, będą skutkowały poważnymi konsekwencjami i konfliktami. Rozpoczęta przez Patriarchę krucjata, skończyła się wielką i upokarzającą przegraną Xenos. W olbrzymie straty wliczyły się setki tysięcy wyrżniętych wojowników ognia i krootów, jak i ludzkich sprzymierzeńców Dominium. Dziesiątki tysięcy antygrawitacyjnych czołgów, pancerzy bojowych i wszelkiej maści innych najróżniejszych pojazdów lokalnych jak i przybyłych w pomocy sił Tau, zostało nieodwracalnie zniszczonych. W krucjacie poległ również znany i szanowany as pancerny Longstrike, którego śmierć jest niewątpliwie jedną z największych i najhuczniejszych strat dla Dominium Tau. Mimo to, straty nie były olbrzymie tylko po jednej stronie konfliktu. Wygrana Lojalistów była gorzka, szczególnie dla regimentów Gwardii Imperialnej. Podczas odzyskiwania Taros, wszystkie trzy grupy uderzeniowe poniosły ciężkie i bolesne straty. Setki tysięcy Gwardzistów poległo za Imperium w ciągu roku wyniszczającej wojny, pięć z piętnastu Cadiańskich regimentów straciło ponad 80% stanu osobowego, wszystkie trzy Vostroyańskie regimenty pancerne przestały niemalże istnieć po okupionej olbrzymimi stratami bitwie pod Kar'Kan, ośmiu ze wszystkich czterdziestu marines Czarnego Zastępu, zostało nieodwracalnie straconych. Już zaledwie kilka dni po wygranej, na Taros zawitały liczne siły Inkwizycji z odłamu Ordo Xenos. Przewodniczący im Inkwizytor Thaddeus Hakk, oficjalnie pogratulował i odznaczył Patriarchę oraz podwładnych mu generałów Jarymowicza i Owidiusza, za ich zasługi i chwalebne zwycięstwo. Mimo licznych zatargów i złych relacji ze świętą Inkwizycją, uhonorowane zostały również jego Kosmiczne Wilki, tak samo jak reszta zakonów oraz wszystkie regimenty biorące udział w krucjacie. Choć Lemann Russ, był głównym wodzem Krucjaty, kwestia podbitej ludności Tau leżała tylko i wyłącznie w rękach Inkwizycji. Inkwizytor Hakk, postępując zgodnie ze swoimi obowiązkami oraz uznając, że Taros jest splugawiony obecnością obcych, wydał oficjalny rozkaz natychmiastowej eksterminacji pojmanych milionów cywili i setek dezerterów Xenos. Wymiar Imperialnej sprawiedliwości nie ominął również najróżniejszych zdrajców, bratających się przez dekady z wrogiem, w tym wielu wysokich urzędników, oficerów Gue'Vesa jak i samego Gubernatora Taros - Shadika Yolk. Wszyscy, którzy wcześniej zdradzili ludzkość zostali spaleni stosach, płacąc za odejście od Imperatora wielkimi katuszami. Eksterminacja miała również spotkać wszystkich zwykłych ludzkich cywilów, którzy przez dekady żyli i pracowali dla Dominium Tau. Zanim tak się jednak stało, oficerów Gwardii Imperialnej, stanęło w ich obronie, donosząc o bohaterskim buncie przeciwko okupantowi, podjętym przez rebelię. Prośby i zabieganie o ułaskawienie ludzkiej mniejszości na Taros, spotkały się finalnie z niechętnym zaprzestaniem eksterminacji, w zamian Thaddeus Hakk zdecydował się pozostawić ludność planety pod ścisłą obserwacją na okres kilkudziesięciu lat. Gniewu Imperatora uniknęli, a przynajmniej na jakiś czas, również pojmani niebianie i oficerowie Tau, którzy zostali oddani na pokłady floty Ordo Xenos w celu wydobycia ważnych informacji. Uhonorowanie, nie ominęło również Paska. Niestety musiało ono odbyć się pośmiertnie. Zdecydowanie największą stratą Imperium w tej krucjacie, była śmierć weterana i najbardziej uzdolnionego w całym Imperium czołgisty. Po kilku dniach pobytu w szpitalu polowym, Pask zmarł w wyniku odniesionych ran w walce z Longstrikiem. Wkrótce jego ciało jak i ciała jego załogi oraz wrak Stalowej Pięści, zostały przetransportowane na Terrę, gdzie odbyła się oficjalna ceremonia pogrzebowa czołgisty. Jego sztandar został umieszczony w bramie wieczności, zaś Pask i jego załoga zostali honorowo pochowany, tuż przed pałacem Imperatora, gdzie spoczywają na cmentarzu jego najbardziej zasłużonych wojowników. Bork'an (014-015.42M) Tuż po anihilacji sił Tau na Taros, Leman Russ wykorzystuje chwilowe osłabienie militarne Dominium, przystępując do kolejnych ataków. Patriarcha postanawia rozszerzyć działania militarne na trzy fronty, przypisując sobie, Jarymowiczowi i Owidiuszowi po jednym. Cadiańskiemu generałowi, jako następna zdobycz przypada system planetarny Bork'an. Nie zwlekając, uderza na system, wykorzystując podporządkowane mu Cadiańskie Regimenty. Dołączeni zostają do niego również sztaby generalne, kilku Mordiańskich i Elysiańskich regimentów, wspierając Lukasa Owidiusza w krucjacie. Ochotniczo, dołącza również wielki Marszałek Helbrecht, użyczając mu wsparcie w sile dwóch tysięcy Czarnych Templariuszy. Owidiusz wykazuje się znakomitym zmysłem taktycznym i wojennym, w ciągu roku, po długich miesiącach zażartych walk i przelanej krwii, Bork'an upada. Układ planetarny zostaje zniszczony i splądrowany przez lojalistów, los cywilów Tau po raz kolejny kończy się rzezią. Zadając olbrzymie straty flocie i siłom naziemnym Dominium, wojska Imperium zwyciężają po raz kolejny, samemu płacąc cenę porażających strat. Dalsze podboje (016-021.42M) Zarówno w czasie podbojów Bork'anu jak i tuż po nich, Lemann Russ i Jarymowicz prowadzą udaną ofensywę, powoli zagłębiając się w terytorium Dominium Tau. Do roku 020.42M za ich pośrednictwem, Imperium ludzkości odnosi liczne zwycięstwa, kilkadziesiąt układów leżących na zachodnio - południowych obrzeżach Dominium, zostaje wyzwolonych lub podbitych przez Imperium. Ofensywa lojalistów, rozciąga się na szerokość kilku tysięcy lat świetlnych, sięgając aż do zatoki Demoklesa, siły krucjaty zyskują niemal nieograniczony dostęp do żołnierzy, dzięki milionom ludzkich ochotników z podbitych planet. Pod koniec 020.42M, Niemal 45% zatoki Democlesa zostaje pochłonięta, a liczne połączone siły Krath, N'Dras i Fal'Shia kompletnie rozbite przez zmasowane natarcie potężnej Imperialnej floty, skromnych sił Rycerzy Inkwizycji, licznych Cadiańskich, Mordiańskich, Vostroyańskich, Elysiańskich i Valhallańskich regimentów Gwardii Imperialnej, jednostek specjalnych Tempestus i Assasinorum oraz Zakonów Kosmicznych Wilków, Białych Szram, Kruczej Gwardii i Czarnych Templariuszy, z Lemanem Russem na czele. Potężna ofensywa Lojalistów, rozrywająca na strzępy armie całych układów gwiezdnych Dominium Tau, zostaje zatrzymana dopiero w połowie 021.42M, przez szeroką do granic możliwości i okupioną niewyobrażalnymi stratami, lecz udaną defensywę Komandor Shadowsun. Na tym kończą się główne działania bitewne Południowo-Wschodniej Krucjaty. Odzyskanie Taros, podbicie Bork'anu, zagrabienie prawie połowy Zatoki Democlesa i wielu innych planet oraz układów planetarnych, oznacza wielki sukces ludzkości w największym jak dotąd konflikcie zbrojnym między Imperium, a Dominium. Choć większość zdobytych podczas krucjaty światów, nie miało tak wielkiego znaczenia dla Imperium jak chociażby odzyskanie Taros i podbicie Bork'anu, zajęcie ich na zawsze zmieniło stosunek niebiesko skórych obcych do ludzkości, co świadczy o zawartym miedzy tymi dwiema rasami pakcie o tymczasowej nieagresji. Umowa jest wygodna dla zarówno dla Imperium jak i Dominium, gdyż obie strony zyskują czas na odpoczynek i odbudowanie potwornych strat poniesionych podczas zaledwie ośmiu lat konfliktu. W wyniku tego niezwykle krwawego sporu, trzydzieści z kilkuset regimentów piechoty biorących w nim udział, zostało nieodwracalnie straconych z powodu zbyt dużych strat. Mocno ucierpiały również takie zakony jak Białe Szramy, Krucza Gwardia i Czarni Templariusze, tracąc wielu braci bitewnych i sprzętu, około pięciuset z trzech tysięcy statków wchodzących w skład floty Krucjaty zostało zniszczonych. Choć Imperialne zapiski nie traktują tego jako straty, śmierć poniosło również prawie, że miliard karnych legionistów, zmobilizowanych do walki w krucjacie. Dominium Tau poniosło procentowo zbliżone straty, lecz i tak nieco mniejsze niż zakładali najlepsi stratedzy tego mocarstwa. Pomijając fakt totalnej anihilacji zmobilizowanych do obrony układów Gwiezdnych, armad i wielkich armii naziemnych, większość ważnych osobowości takich jak Niebianie, najważniejsi stratedzy i dowódcy, zostali skutecznie obronieni przed zamachami ze strony Assasinorum. Jednak na podobny los nie mogli liczyć cywile Dominium Tau. Choć populacje niektórych ważniejszych planet, takich jak Krath udało się ewakuować przed przybyciem Imperium w całości, obywatele mniej istotniejszych światów nie mieli tyle samo szczęścia. Zakony Astartes i Regimenty Gwardii, postępując zgodnie z instrukcjami Inkwizytorów Ordo Xenos, nie okazywali żadnej litości dla Obcych. Całe populacje planet Dominium były bezwzględnie wyrzynane i poddawane bezwarunkowej eksterminacji. Dla oszczędzenia czasu, masowych zbrodni dokonywano najczęściej za pomocą bombardowań orbitalnych, broni chemicznej lub po prostu zmasowanego ostrzału artylerii, lecz zdarzały się również okazje, gdzie całe populacje obcych zmiatano z powierzchni planet za pomocą środków konwencjonalnych. W masowych zbrodniach i rzeziach na ludności cywilnej szczególnie lubowały się karne legiony, którym nie rzadko pozwalano wyżyć swoją rządzę krwi, oraz Vostroyanie, którzy masakrując Xenos, chcieli pomścić Imperialnych cywilów wyrżniętych niegdyś przez Tau na Polii. Szacuje się, że w wyniku tych że czystek, populacja Dominium Tau uszczupliła się o czterdzieści miliardów obywateli. Głowni, tuż za patriarchą dowódcy krucjaty Teofil Jarymowicz i Lukas Owidiusz zostają ochrzczeni chwałą i uznaniem za swój znaczący wkład w krucjatę. Obaj awansują również na stopień Lorda Generała, dzięki któremu będą brani pod uwagę w przypadku organizacji przyszłych i następnych krucjat oraz kampanii. Zaś sam Lemann Russ powraca w szeregi swojego zakonu, stając się ponownie jego mistrzem po dziesięciu tysiącleciach. Krucjata Południowa (013-014.42M) Kategoria:Linia czasowa Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:ImperiusDominatus